


Площадь Сэкигахары

by Anonymous



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, almost entire cast, and named mooks too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайль, сёгун, веди нас в бой!</p><p>Мой герб "Десятитысячная заклепка".<br/>В игрушке даймё сражаются из личной неприязни, «он мне на башмак случайно плюнул», а мне было любопытно смоделировать кампанию 1600 года как конфликт интересов, вычислить площадь Сэкигахары и ввести в мир любимой игры моего любимого даймё, роль которого в кампании замалчивают вообще все популяризаторы.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ёкаелюб Сибата: Воспоминания, которые промелькнули в его мрачном мозгу за обедом у Масамунэ

**Author's Note:**

> В бою с Тёсокабэ в SB2 Хидэёси говорит, что намерен запретить пиратство. Я выяснила, что IRL каперов держала вся будущая запкоалиция, имея доход с рейдов в Корею. Популяризаторы обычно представляют корейскую кампанию как "спятил отец, а значит, нам конец", но, зная ситуацию с каперством и работорговлей, несложно сделать вывод, что японцы туда пошли не по прихоти левой пятки Хидэёси, а, напротив, он был в ы н у ж д е н возглавить экспансию, на которой настаивали западные даймё. Восточным в силу географической удаленности это было невыгодно.  
> А поскольку пограбить корейцев не удалось, благородные доно решили продолжить эпоху смут и резать друг друга.  
> Итак, у нас есть: восточная коалиция за мирную конфедерацию во главе с Иэясу Кровавым, и западная коалиция - "всем огня и грабежей", за феодальную раздробленность и экспансионизм.  
> Об том и фик. Экспансия пока еще только в планах (по словам Мицунари в SB3), а стенка на стенку на Сэкигахаре - неминуемо.
> 
> Фик не является историческим РПФ. Персоналии, их сверхспособности и их роли в конфликте - в соответствии с лором игры. Некоторым NPC - вассалам и домочадцам - выделены реплики: даймё должны с кем-то разговаривать, помимо других даймё.
> 
> Карта из игры: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_w_Q6XDfi2vcU1sdVgzck1vM2c/view
> 
> Курода Нагамаса выглядит так:  
> http://hkar.ru/zSiJ  
> Юки Хидэясу, сына Иэясу, можно увидеть в SB3 в Канэгасаки, сражающимся за Оити, а также на Микатагахаре и Сэкигахаре, сражающимся за своего отца.  
> http://hkar.ru/Bfaa  
> Асакуры, старший и младший:  
> http://hkar.ru/A3BD  
> http://hkar.ru/A3BE  
> 

— Говорят, Мори может построить мост из золота и серебра от Хиросимы до Киото, а Токугава может засыпать рисом дорогу от Эдо до Киото. А я построю железную дорогу и въеду на Сэкигахару на броневике!

Датэ Масамунэ решил построить железную дорогу, как на Кюсю, и по примеру дядюшки Могами выписал себе тамошних специалистов, оснащенных гайдзинскими чертежами. Делегацию возглавлял сынок Куроды — Нагамаса, прозванный Буйволом.

— Кюсю — наиболее технологически продвинутый остров с тех пор, как у нас построили штаб-квартиру иезуитской миссии. И пусть после визита моего тезки самому Ксаверию пришлось спасаться бегством, он уже проторил дорогу бурному развитию! — Нагамаса так сиял, словно сам приложил к этому руку, а не приехал малолетним на готовое; игрушками ему стали самоходные истуканы Ксаверия — маленькие, как собачонки, и большие, ростом с оригинал, вооруженные парой одзюцу¹. Датэ скучал, опираясь локтем на скамеечку, а подбородком на кулак, но скепсис на лице визави не смущал Нагамасу: тот решил, что Датэ будет очень интересен рассказ про узкоколейку в шахтах Исигакибару.

— По уклону по рельсам на людской площадке спускаем углекопов. Потом по штреку до забоя и в лаву. Ну, лава — это длинный очистной забой так по-простому называется. Потому что работают там сидя на кортах и передвигаются ползком. Пустую породу оттуда перевозят в вагонетках к стволу, выводят наружу с помощью канатной дороги и сбрасывают в террикон.

Датэ наконец догадался: Нагамаса пытается его уязвить, что он ничего не понимает в горном деле, не ползал по мокрым лавам, не шугал крыс, не нюхал шахтной пыли — как научил сынка Ёситака: «Будь со своими подданными, покажи каторжанам, что ты такой же, как все». Каменноугольными шахтами Датэ не владел, но ему принадлежали серебряные, золотые, железные и свинцовые рудники, единственная янтарная шахта на острове — есть где поползать с кайлом.

«А я так и не увидел своими глазами, — опечалился Сибата Кацуиэ, — а говорили, там и колесо обозрения, и фуникулер, и вечный огонь». Только слышал от Акэти и госпожи. Нобунага в любой момент мог отправить его передавать братский привет — но и в Оми ездил Мицухидэ, и на Кюсю плавал он же. Франциск Ксаверий, прослышав о сорванной свадьбе Адзаи Нагамасы — громкий вышел скандал, за пределы острова раскатился — прислал молодожену приглашение обвенчаться по гайдзинскому обычаю. Хисамаса сказал сыну: «Даже не думай». Нагамаса не собирался переходить в христианство; его не интересовали экзотические церемонии, и он бы ответил Франциску отказом, если бы не жил по принципу «послушай папеньку и сделай наоборот». И, отцу назло, он отплыл на Кюсю, позволил провести над собой и женой обряд на латыни. А когда же Франциск заговорил об открытии миссии в Оми, Нагамаса вспылил.

«Очень удобно будет сейчас убить Нагамасу и объявить, что он погиб в погроме», — подсказал новобрачной Мицухидэ. Сжимая в руке белую лилию из иезуитского цветника, Оити выслушала совет, но, не торопясь выполнять волю братца, отплыла с мужем восвояси. Отплыл и Ксаверий: после разгрома иезуитской миссии Нагамаса позволил ему покинуть Японию живым².

Мицухидэ вернулся ни с чем. Нобунага извергал на голову незадачливого посланца громы и молнии; тот неуклюже оправдывался, и весь его скулеж сводился к тому, что «это же она ничего не делает, она предает вас!», а Кацуиэ помалкивал, как бы ни хотелось выскочить со своим «А вот я бы на месте Акэти-доно…», изнывая от зависти, что Мицухидэ посчастливилось увидеть госпожу. «Я еще в детстве читал свитки «Шествие ста ёкаев» и мечтал о двуротой женщине, волосы которой, как щупальца, подают еду в рот на затылке. И о женщине, разрывающей прохожих крючьями на концах волос. Это были мои первые любови. Мне с тех пор суждено любить картинку, мечту».

После победы оварийцев при Окэхадзаме³ Нагамаса прислал «старшему брату» письмо, в котором благодарил Нобунагу за разгром оскорбителя, поздравлял с земельными приобретениями и предлагал совместный проект. В Оми не было выхода к морю, и Нагамаса просил Нобунагу одолжить ему уже не один корабль, как для визита на Кюсю, а целый флот. Он нацелился на Сикоку. Тёсокабэ контролировал целый остров; Нагамаса в своей обычной манере объявил, что это несправедливо. Он был намерен восстановить справедливость и оставить Тёсокабэ одни неплодородные, без месторождений, земли Тосы, с которой тот начал объединение острова. Письмо Нагамасы заканчивалось грозным «Не пригласишь меня в Нагою — так я сам приду с огнем и мечом!»

Тот же гонец доставил письмо и от Оити. Она писала, что поплывет с Нагамасой — намерена защищать своего супруга.

Кацуиэ забегал кругами — от радости, что увидит госпожу, и от страха за свое будущее воплощение. Раз госпожа ему не досталась, он был готов молить богов, чтобы посудину Нагамасы уничтожил умибодзу⁴ или группа утопленников. «Тёсокабэ их, видно, прикормил, не мешают пиратствовать». Но вовремя остановился, сообразив, что молитвы такого рода приведут к нежелательному перерождению.

Нобунага заявил вассалам, что грабить Сикоку еще очень рано. Сначала нужно присоединить полуостров Кии, да что там полуостров — весь Кансай и хотя бы половину Тюгоку. Поэтому он отослал Нагамасе категорическое «нет».

Зять был расстрелян на границе Оми и Мино, и Нобунага не спешил обзаводиться следующим.

Госпожа вернулась мучить Кацуиэ своей близостью и в то же время недосягаемостью.

Он увидел ее после расстрела Нагамасы, кислую, подавленную. «Не его оплакивает, — понял Кацуиэ, — а себя — от обиды и бессилия». Он решил развлечь вдовицу и сел терзать ногтями-плектрами шелковые струны кото, уныло напевая песню голодных оварийских асигару, обмотанных связкой рисовых пайков:

— Ночью бро-о-одит кусок мя-а-аса, и глазами луп-луп-луп.

Он пел о том, как отряд выгонял громадный кусок мяса из замка, и гниющее мясо так смердело, что бравые вояки теряли сознание; а когда кусок мяса шлепал ночью по селу, крестьяне приняли его за вора и погнались за ним с топорами и вилами. Кусок мчался с невиданной скоростью; когда же самые крепкие парни наконец настигли его у канала на рисовом поле, принесли в деревню, разделали и съели, оказалось, что мясо не только вкусное, но и целебное, хоть и вонючее.

— Хренассе оголодали, — прыснул Хидэёси. — Размечтались.

Он приволок госпоже в подарок золотую ширму с изображением цусимского⁵ храмового праздника — речку Тэнно запрудили лодки с многоярусными платформами, увенчанные кроной из бумажных фонарей. Но Оити не улыбнулась — так и сидела, погруженная в скорбь.

Кацуиэ подколол:

— Кстати, Сару, почему ты не кормишь голодных духов?

— Бон в седьмом месяце, — напомнил Хидэёси, но Сибату было не сбить с толку:

— Их можно в любой момент кормить, не обязательно ждать Бон. Ты их корми, чтобы самому таким не переродиться.

— Сколько оголодавших людей каннибалят. Разбойники в безлюдной местности — убили и ограбили, не пропадать же мясцу; собственная родня, не дождавшись похорон, поедает трупы; с кладбищ выкапывают покойников, а приписывают все это ёкаям и духам голодным.

— Сару, это у вас в селе трупы ели с голодухи?

— У нас — нет. Но очевидно, что стоит за этими ёкайскими баснями, которые ты бездумно повторяешь.

— Если бы господин не был атеистом⁶, ты бы тут засунул свой язык себе в жопу.

Всеобщая бравада неверием ранила Сибату в самое сердце.

«А от меня передайте госпоже…» — перед поездкой в Одани Кацуиэ вручил Мицухидэ соломенную куклу, похожую на миниатюрную мишень: если у Оити не поднимается рука убить Нагамасу, это можно сделать косвенно.

Мицухидэ расхохотался. Не понять намек было сложно: Нобунага недавно приглашал труппу театра но, ставили «Железную корону» на сюжет из «Хэйкэ»⁷.

— Кацуиэ, кто ее в час быка в храм пустит!

И сунул куклу снова в руки Сибате: сходи, мол, сам!

Не беда, что неоткуда достать волосы Нагамасы. Можно обойтись и бумажкой с именем врага. Но Кацуиэ не спешил приколачивать куклу к священному дереву.

— Нет, Мицухидэ-доно, я все же вас настоятельно прошу передать!

Одно дело — честно сражаться, выполняя волю господина, и совсем другое — портить себе карму колдовством!

Бунт в Овари закончился пшиком. Господин просватал сестру за другого. Возвысил денщика, сделал своей правой рукой. Сибате со всех сторон недодали. Довольствоваться малым не удавалось; он сообразил, что такими темпами переродится голодным духом, и забегал по храмам на кормление. Приносил масу⁸ с рисом и сакэ, воскурял благовония, сжигал бумажки с перечнем своих неприятностей и молился: «Только не голодным духом!» Монахи разбрызгивали воду сосновой веткой и распевали сутры.

Он продолжал молиться о том же и в Осю. И вдобавок усердно замаливал последствия обедов у Датэ, когда гостям подавали акулятину: не откажешься же от еды, чтобы не оскорбить господина, но пища эта — запретная, каннибальская, ведь акулы пожирают людей.

Курода Нагамаса уплетал акулий плавник с самым безразличным видом. Когда господин Масамунэ выскочил туда, куда даже даймё ходит один, Сибата попенял гостю:

— А вы не хотите сходить в храм и очиститься?

Нагамаса насупился и стал еще сильнее похож на буйвола. Кацуиэ поднял пиалу:

— Когда я в первый раз шел, все думал о хищном ёкае, который поджидает прохожих на тории и прыгает им на шею, карая нечестивцев. Но ничего, дошел. Теперь думаю, сколько еще мы будем испытывать терпение сил.

Нагамаса немым взглядом спросил: «Рехнулся, что ль?». Кацуиэ меланхолично прибавил:

— Здесь, на севере, неподалеку вход в мир иной⁹, нельзя не задумываться о посмертии.

— А вы сбегайте в уборную, два пальца в рот — и очиститесь, — гоготнул Нагамаса. — Всяко ближе, чем по храмам сигать.

Вспомнив издевки невежественного асигару над его верой, Сибата велел притащить кото, но только успел пропеть «Ночью бродит кусок мяса», как Датэ перебил:

— Корова, что ли?

— Настоящий кусок мяса, Датэ-си. Вы такой боговерующий человек, а мясо четвероногих едите, не хотите думать, что животные в прошлой жизни были людьми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Одзюцу: http://s3s.so/0V888
> 
> ²Эпизод из сторимода Адзаи Нагамасы в SB2H. Cвадьбу его сорвал Имагава, возмутившись, что его не пригласили, и прискакав подраться.
> 
> ³В сторимоде Адзаи Нагамасы в SB:BH Нагамаса побеждает Нобунагу при Окэхадзаме и в дальнейшем направляется на Сикоку.
> 
> ⁴Гигант-ёкай, который опрокидывает суда.  
> http://www.clubdesmonstres.com/best/htm/umibozu.html
> 
> ⁵Цусима — не та, где японцы побили флот Николая Второго. Та Цусима — остров между Кореей и Японией. Эта Цусима — не имеющий выхода к морю город на острове Хонсю, возле Нагои. Известна храмовым праздником, по утверждениям гидов, очень любимым Нобунагой и Хидэёси в свое время.
> 
> ⁶«…и хотя он сам принадлежал к буддийской секте Нитирэн, тем не менее считал, что нет ни бога, ни бессмертия души, ни загробной жизни». Миссионер Луис Фройс о Нобунаге.
> 
> ⁷«Железная корона» — пьеса для театра но, написанная драматургом Дзэами в эпоху Муромати. В пьесе эксплуатируется эпизод из классической «Повести о доме Тайра» («Хэйкэ»), в котором героиня ходит в час быка в синтоистский храм, прося богов проклясть врагиню. Обычно участник ритуала ходит в храм семь ночей подряд и прибивает к священному дереву соломенную куклу (вольт) врага, каждую ночь вбивая новый гвоздь. Ходок в храм наносит церемониальный грим, закрепляет свечи на голове, держит во рту бритву или гребень, поскольку ритуал должен проводиться в молчании. Ритуал будет сорван, если ходока в храм кто-то увидит, поэтому необходимо взять с собой оружие, чтобы немедленно убить любого свидетеля. Намек на вольты можно видеть в SB2H, где одним из вариантов оружия Оити является соломенная мишень с гвоздем в «голове», и SB3, где Оити носит с собой кукол Нагамасы.  
> https://pp.vk.me/c622028/v622028743/2223c/XFht5W471oE.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c622028/v622028743/22253/u9KtIyR8vBo.jpg
> 
> ⁸Масу ― деревянные коробочки для риса.
> 
> ⁹Согласно буддийским верованиям, вход в мир иной находился на севере острова Хонсю, под горой Осорэ (владения Намбу Харумасы в SB).


	2. Все едут в Эдо

Зацвела небольшая плантация пейотля из Нового Света, и Масамунэ хлебнул чаю из кактусовых лепестков. Ранчо и кактусы в прериях, мустанги и бизоны, индейцы, англичане и испанцы вертелись перед его глазами. 

— Какой масштаб! — взбулькнул Датэ. — Просвещенные европейцы осваивают целый континент… два в одном. А мы деремся за ничтожный островок! Хочу переродиться ковбоем.

Он не стал дожидаться перерождения и обзавелся стадом коров, чтобы пасти их на склонах гор. Вместо соевого тофу сычужить сыр! И пахтать сливочное масло! И жарить бифштексы! Настоящее ранчо! 

Сегунат тогда существовал только в планах Токугавы; употребление тяглового скота в пищу еще не успели запретить¹. Есть говядину было просто не принято, точно так же, как у гайдзинов конину. Негде выпасать стада — земля занята посевами. А жевать мясо изнуренной трудами коровы — приятного мало.

Вооружившись кнутом и фитильным пистолем, Датэ перегонял коров через брод, ведущий на остров — место выпаса. И когда на островке объели зелень и пришла пора осваивать новое пастбище, Датэ погнал стадо через рельсы на мосту над каналом Тэйдзан, соединявшим залив Мацусима и реку Абукума.

— У меня будет самый большой канал на острове! — выкликал Датэ. — Я переплюну Иэясу. 

На следующий же день после запуска поезда локомотив врезался в стадо. Погибло девять коров. Вагоны перевернулись, уголь рассыпался по мосту и с моста в канал. Казнив машиниста со всей его родней, Датэ возопил к богам: «Что за незадача!».

«Должно быть, я не тому богу молился», — понял он.

Датэ Масамунэ чтил всех богов и интересовался всеми культурами. Так он решил, что ему поможет носитель титула Говинда — Защитник коров.

Пока шел ремонт моста и железной дороги, руду дедовским способом сплавляли по каналу на баржах, а по берегу перегоняли остаток стада. Рядом охлюпкой ехал Датэ, играя на бамбуковой флейте, одетый в дхоти из желтого шелка. В волосах — павлинье перо, в ушах — серьги в форме козерогов, а за ушами — голубые цветы. На груди — цветочная гирлянда и подвеска с красным камушком, исполнявшим роль каустубхи². Он призывал милость Кришны на свое стадо.

Датэ плясал, переходя от одной женщины к другой, вырядив всех в сари и обвесив тяжелыми украшениями, как на гравюрке «Танец раса». Он заставил их выучить «Гопи-гиту», и как только подхватывал в танце очередную наложницу, та начинала декламировать:

— О любимый герой, в конце дня, когда Ты возвращаешься из леса, Твое лотосное лицо с ниспадающими на него локонами иссиня-черных волос покрыто тонким слоем пыли из-под копыт коров. Снова и снова показывая нам Свое чарующее лицо, украшенное столь удивительным образом, Ты пробуждаешь в нас жажду любви.

— О возлюбленный, Твои прекрасные стопы нежнее и мягче лотоса. Растирая их, мы с трепетом, медленно кладем их на свою упругую грудь, боясь причинить им боль. Но когда Ты ходишь по лесу за коровами, разве острые камни не ранят их? Эта мысль нестерпима для нас, потому что Ты — сама наша жизнь!

Тяжелые украшения свисали из свежепроколотых носов — и в этих-то нарядах Датэ заставлял благородных дам выходить к стаду и кормить коров с рук.

А потом он приказал выловить всех карпов из садового пруда и устроил там Кришна-пати.

В пруду, полностью забитом цветами, образующими узоры и надписи, не было видно воды — и по этому цветочному покрову пустили лодку в форме лебедя, изукрашенного цветами. Масамунэ сидел у лебединой головы, играя на флейте; одна гопи обнимала его колени, другая била в барабан, третья наигрывала на биве, последняя правила шестом. По крайней мере, туда не водрузили корову.

Наконец Масамунэ все-таки перевернул лодку и, пригибая головы гопи, заставил их нырять — кого за инструментами, кого и просто так.

— Ради одного этого зрелища стоило сюда плыть, — сказал Нагамаса своим самураям. — Скажу папаше — не поверит. 

Поверил Иэясу.

— После его письма с угрозами я ничему не удивлюсь.

Курода-старший сражался с Симадзу на Кюсю, а Нагамаса привел под Эдо пять с половиной тысяч человек, которые должны были стать передовым отрядом Иэясу на Сэкигахаре. Жара и сырость днем окутывали болотистые берега Сумиды, метеоритные потоки по ночам запруживали небо, как стаи комаров.

Нагамаса вспомнил ковбойство Масамунэ, когда вместе с Окубо Тадаё сопровождал господина Иэясу в его поместье в Коносу. Иэясу ехал навестить одну из своих женщин и больного ребенка, вассалы — возопить к Хатиману в близстоящем храме и просто спрятаться от жары. Свита тащилась вдоль реки, где рабочие укрепляли берег деревянными сваями, и Нагамаса рассказывал, как Датэ погубил девять коров с новосозданного ранчо, вырядился Кришной, обложился гопи...

— Этот человек спятил, — мрачно констатировал Тадаё.

— По крайней мере, это безобидное занятие, — хохотнул Иэясу. — Не все же ввязываться в чужие драки.

По сравнению с выходками Датэ меркла история самого Тадаё: с тех пор, как Иэясу посадил его наместником в Одаваре, Удзимаса слал ему письма в среднем раз в десять дней. Волновался за родовое гнездо и осыпал бесценными советами.

Прискакал гонец, чтобы сообщить: Датэ Масамунэ прибыл в Эдо! 

— Вспомнил гов… — мрачно начал Нагамаса.

— Легок на помине наш Одноглазый Дракон, — изящно поправил Иэясу. — Поехали, господа, встречать.

Пассия с больным отпрыском подождет, а Хатиман — тем более.

Датэ привел двенадцать тысяч пехотинцев и пятьсот всадников. Когда Иэясу со свитой проехал перед строем, Датэ заметил, что у него нет при себе завалящего ножа. Ближайшие приспешники — верзилы ему под стать, только у правого волосы прилизаны и заплетены в косу, а у левого в распущенных волосах две пряди собраны на затылке. «Господин Буйвол и господин Красный Черт».

Иэясу поприветствовал Датэ и поблагодарил за подкрепление.

— Не разводи любезности, Тануки, — прохрипел Датэ. — Я приехал вызвать тебя на поединок. 

— Долг гостеприимства велит принять, — усмехнулся Иэясу. 

— Убери своих чертей, буйволов и прочий сброд. Не вмешивайтесь, — через плечо рявкнул Датэ своим людям. — Я хочу сразиться при всех, чтоб все видели. 

Он спешился. Иэясу тоже спрыгнул с лошади и отдал поводья слуге.

— Я тебе позволю взять оружие, — Датэ скрестил руки на груди и приготовился ждать, пока Иэясу принесут меч, но... 

— Вот оно, — Иэясу показал кастеты.

— А где твое монашеское копье³?

— Выкинул. Потому что сражаюсь, чтобы объединить людей, а не убивать их. 

— Нет, мы будем драться насмерть. 

— Я тебя успокою, — хохотнул Иэясу. 

«Переигрывает, — кипел Датэ. — Слишком уж невозмутимый. Чересчур доброжелательный. А если так?»

— Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. Я хотел въехать на Сэкигахару на броневике, а ты меня выдернул срочно, не дал рельсы проложить.

Иэясу развел руками, мол, еще успеешь.

— Я хотел въехать в Эдо на белом коне… через труп Токугавы!

Датэ выхватил из ножен шесть когтей и с гиканьем бросился в бой. Сначала Иэясу сбил с него шлем. Потом провел длинный левый хук. Потом — правый апперкот в корпус, всякий раз уклоняясь от выпадов Датэ. И бил он точь-в-точь по шрамам, оставленным Исидой Мицунари на правом и левом боку Датэ. Когда же Иэясу сбил его с ног, отшвырнул ударами все шесть мечей, и они рассыпались по земле, Датэ прохрипел в золотистый кастет, замерший у его лица:

— Я использую тебя, чтобы отомстить Исиде, а потом уничтожу и тебя, Тануки!

— Но сейчас, — с той же безмятежностью усмехнулся Иэясу, — мы займемся Исидой. А поединок ты проиграл, Дракоха.

Он убрал кулак и выпрямился. Пытаясь подняться с колен, Датэ три раза растягивался на земле. Наконец, встал и прохрипел:

— Я тебе не подчиненный, Тануки. Я твой союзник. Ровня, ферштейн? Начнешь мне указывать — зарежу. 

Его армия встала лагерем неподалеку от Эдо, за рекой Сумида. На противоположном берегу стояли лагеря токугавских вассалов. Иэясу не приглашал Датэ в город, демонстрируя тем самым нечеловеческую доброту и долготерпение: а мог бы и пригласить, и, пока Датэ со свитой плыл бы на лодке по каналу, полетели бы в посудину хороку⁴, расстреляли бы северян с набережной, набежали бы топить барахтающихся гостей баграми, копьями, мост бы обрушился на их лодку… 

Приехав в свой лагерь, Нагамаса собрал вассалов у себя в шатре и поведал, как Датэ опозорился.

— Он потребовал завтра продолжить поединок, — сообщил Нагамаса.

— Опять перед строем? — спросил Курияма Тоёхиса.

Все захохотали.

— Если Иэясу-сама прикончит Датэ, кто займет его место? — отсмеявшись, спросил Курода Кацусигэ.

— Он вырезал свою родню, когда они восставали. У него никого нет, бастарды малолетние не в счет. Так что вассал, Катакура, — ответил Нагамаса. — Но, господа, я все же надеюсь, что Иэясу-сама поставит ему мозги на место своим кастетом. Нам сейчас не до усмирения его вассалов, которые начнут растаскивать Осю на части.

Датэ прикатил как раз к празднику Бон⁵, когда по каналам Эдо поплыли бумажные фонари. Одна из наложниц Иэясу, Оман, послала ему варабимоти⁶, обвалянные в тертом зеленом чае. Доложили Иэясу. Он велел сжечь, явился в гарем и с понимающим видом спросил:

— Такое и собакам кинуть нельзя?

— Ах, Иэясу-сама, это опасный сумасшедший!

— Пока что он мне нужен. — Иэясу приподнял девушку и чувствительно сдавил на весу, давая представить, как переломает ей ребра, и осколки костей проткнут печень, легкие, желудок…

Но на следующий день Иэясу не вышел на поединок.

— Он от меня прячется! Серло! — рычал Масамунэ. — Укатил из своей пародии на Венецию… уплыл… по трубам уполз… — И он поскакал обесточивать зарядочную станцию Хонды. Ехал он стоя на седле. На полном скаку в огромном прыжке делал сальто и рассекал электропровода мечом, приземляясь на спину скачущего коня. С собой он прихватил Сибату, прикинув, что сам молнией перегрузит примитивный генератор, а вассал своим ветром переломает лопасти ветряков. Горстка охранников разлетелась, отброшенная молниями; безоружная обслуга высыпала со станции, умоляя Датэ прекратить разрушение. В ответ он обрушил столб с перерезанными проводами, и станционные работники бросились врассыпную.

Иэясу вместе с Куродой Нагамасой и Ии Наомасой выехал на кабанью охоту в долине Суватари в окрестностях Кавагоэ — со слугами, егерями и собаками. Углубляясь в лес, он рассказывал, что получил от Мицунари требование вернуть «Нихон-мару». Плавучий замок достался Иэясу в качестве трофея, когда Хидэёси приплыл на оварийские верфи — по суше бы гораздо быстрее добрался, но решил выгулять «Нихон-мару», обогнул полуостров Кии. Мицунари писал: «Верни посудину, приезжай в храм Хоко, пади ниц, принеси свои извинения господину Хидэёси, а потом выпусти себе кишки в знак раскаяния!»

В этот момент на взмыленной лошади прискакал гонец — спугнул дичь, и усилия егерей пропали втуне, а все только чтобы сообщить, что Уэсуги Кэнсин погиб, не успев выехать в Эдо! Его приемные сыновья дерутся за власть. Кагэкацу, племянник убиенного, объявил, что разумнее будет выступить на стороне Исиды. Кагэтора, урожденный Ходзё, возопил к кровным родственникам: из вассалов Уэсуги его мало кто согласился поддержать. Он выражал верноподданнические чувства Иэясу, сокрушаясь, что не может предоставить ему подкрепление.

Нелепо прозвучала только попытка приписать убийство какому-то ронину, которого якобы не удалось поймать. Иэясу решил, что собственные вассалы избавились наконец от Кэнсина, чтобы разодрать Этиго в клочья, и придется теперь давить эту мелюзгу по одному. Так некстати умер самозваный божок. Подчищать за Уэсуги стоило бы после разгрома Исиды. 

Ну, ничего. Дележ власти в Этиго можно использовать как приманку. Иэясу решил не направлять туда своих северных союзников Могами — хватит и недобитков Ходзё, чтобы отвлечь внимание Санады — пусть идет в северное Синано, на традиционное место встречи. Иначе кайская тигриная туша обрушится на самого Иэясу в Суруге, после падения Имагавы разделенной пополам между Токугавой и Такэдой.

Дичь безнадежно скрылась. Иэясу с Наомасой удалились в охотничий домик, и Нагамаса не стал мешать их уединению. Он отошел по нужде — и убедился, что вывод Иэясу неверен, встретив того самого ронина в окрестностях Эдо. Ронин кинулся, но от нечеловеческой силы удара кулаком по бумерангу отлетел в кусты, ломая спиной ветки.

— Почему ты не с Ходзё пришел? 

— Хочу служить Иэясу, а не этой мелюзге. 

Нагамаса перебросил косу за спину, поражаясь невиданной глупости и самомнению. Ронин полез из кустов, в опасливом взгляде читалось ожидание подвоха, но Нагамаса не стал атаковать.

— Матабэй-кун. У меня есть твое письмо на бумажке с вороном⁷. Где ты восхвалял себя, божился принести голову Уэсуги и просился обратно в ряды.

— Ну и что?

— Так где голова?

— А кому она нужна?

— Тебя, Матабэй-кун, твои же боги и будды покарают. Ты поклялся их именами, а черепушка тю-тю.

— Тебе ж господь Иисус в такое верить не велит.

Нагамаса смерил Матабэя красноречивым взглядом и заговорил о куда более насущном деле.

— Матабэй, ты поторопился. Ты отнял у Иэясу крупного союзника. А предлагаешь взамен одного себя с бумерангом.

— Я справился и с богом войны, и с его вассалами!

— Ты — морской еж, Матабэй. А Этиго — целый кит. 

Матабэй мрачно слушал, понимая: Нагамасу нельзя оставлять в живых. Иначе тот убедит Иэясу: клану Токугава незачем полоумный новобранец, который предал клан Курода, сбежал с боем, напал в шахте на наставника — не ровен час, и здесь начнет на людей кидаться.

— Откуда у тебя мое письмо Такэнаке? — наконец спросил он.

— Унаследовал. Оно пришло из Тоямы, на хорошей такой этидзэнской бумаге. 

— Только цидульку одну тебе оставил Такэнака, и то не свою, — поддел Матабэй, и Нагамаса хотел парировать, но крыть было нечем. Он перебросил косу вперед, повертел кончик между пальцами. На бесценном кастете с господской руки осталась вмятина, а под кастетом, несомненно, синяк. Пришелец воткнул бумеранг в землю, словно показывая свои мирные намерения. Прослышал, что Иэясу объявил: во время охоты к нему может безнаказанно обратиться любой простолюдин, и он выслушает его прошение⁸. Но ронина с бумерангом обязаны были перехватить синоби, следившие за порядком в окрестностях; Нагамаса догадывался, что Матабэй уже поохотился на людишек Иэясу, прежде чем добрался сюда — должно быть, трупы попрятал, раз его еще не поймали, не подняли шум. Такого поймаешь…

— Подвиг свой ты ничем не докажешь, так что молчи в тряпочку, засмеют. 

— Кто засмеет? — протянул Матабэй. — Твои?

— Да и быстро ты добрался. Пешком четырнадцать дней, как я помню.

— Я лошадь до смерти загнал!

— Не пошло тебе впрок конокрадство.

— Я не знал, — взвыл Матабэй. — Я не знал! Я — бродяга! Ночую в кустах! Откуда мне было знать, что тайко убили! — Он выдернул бумеранг из земли. — Помоги встретиться с Иэясу.

Папаша Нагамасы был готов снова принять Матабэя в ряды⁹, как ни в чем ни бывало. «Образумится и вернется, — рокотал Курода-старший. — Еще до следующего землетрясения прибежит». Землетрясение прошло, и не одно, Курода все ждал. «Надо было к папаше приходить, — мысленно попенял Матабэю Нагамаса. — Я-то не сентиментален. И ему не скажу, что тебя встретил».

Безоружный Нагамаса был готов завязать матабэевский бумеранг узлом вокруг шеи владельца. Предыдущий уже так завязал, только без человека внутри. (В отрочестве излюбленным оружием Матабэя было тяжелое копье с железным древком, но от удара Нагамасиным тэцубо¹⁰ копье погнулось, а на новое Курода-старший долго денег не давал — так Матабэй привык орудовать кочергой, как выразился Курода-старший).

Но Нагамасе не дали начать драку. Примчался слуга:

— Нагамаса-сама, вас господин к себе просит!

У Иэясу с потолка свисал Хандзо, принесший новость, что Маэда Кэйдзи, комендант Киото, выразил поддержку Кагэкацу. Таким образом Исида без единого выстрела занял Киото и позвал банду Сайки с собой в Этидзэн.

Киото контролировали Уэсуги¹¹ — Кэнсин подсуетился сразу после смерти тайко. Тогда он называл себя нейтралом, обещал сделать из Киото буферную зону. Когда Мицунари объявил себя местоблюстителем Хидэёси, племянники убиенного отказались ему подчиняться. Приходившийся родней Фудзиварам¹², династии кампаку, Мицунари смотрел на всех этих оварийских селян, самураев в первом поколении, как на лошадиную лепеху, попрекал низкородностью и, по обыкновению, хамил. В скором времени после похорон тайко Масанори и Киёмаса напали на Мицунари в его собственном доме. Они приехали в город якобы мирно, к себе домой со своими свитами, а когда спустилась ночь — попытались взять штурмом киотский особняк Мицунари. Отбив нападение, Исида лютовал в Киото, летели головы нерадивых блюстителей порядка. А оварийцы явились предлагать свои услуги Иэясу. Вскоре ему сообщили, что Мицунари позволил Кэнсину оккупировать культурную столицу: «Так не доставайся же ты никому!»

Чтобы добраться до Киото, Кэнсину пришлось договориться с Маэдой Тосииэ из Каги и Одой Оити — а точнее, с ее старшими вассалами Асакурой Ёсикагэ и Кагэтакэ, которые в свое время благоразумно сдались Оде — они были готовы прогнуться под любого, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь, и пропустили армию Уэсуги. Хидэёси оставил так называемому Осколку Оды провинции Вакаса, Этидзэн и половину Оми, окаймлявшую западный берег озера Бива; на восточном берегу находилась Саваяма, поместье Мицунари. После смерти тайко Ода Оити признала сюзеренитет Иэясу и сражалась за него при Микатагахаре, а Иэясу передал ей своего старшего бастарда. Значит, Мицунари решил прибрать к рукам и западный берег Бивы вместе с морскими портами — и понесется по Макрелевому пути между горных деревень. 

— В Киото мы его и встретим, — отозвался Иэясу, отхлебывая чаю. 

Наомаса замер с чашкой в руках, подняв осторожный взгляд:

— Вы планируете отправиться с Хондой, Иэясу-сама? 

— Я пойду по Токайдо¹³, а ты расчистишь мне. Ступай, готовь людей. 

Это значило, что продвижение армии Иэясу займет как минимум шестнадцать дней, ведь большинство — пехота и обозные носильщики, а Хонда Тадакацу был способен долететь в Киото за час¹⁴.

Иэясу велел подать бумагу, кисть, чернильный камень и печать, написал распоряжение и пожелал узнать, где до сих пор носит Куроду Нагамасу.

Из-за раздвинутых перегородок пахло сыростью; перекликались птицы, журчал ручей, окаймленный булыжниками, разложенными в художественном беспорядке. К приезду Иэясу слуги перестелили солому на крыше, но она уже начала отсыревать, хоть охотничий домик и стоял не в гуще леса, а на поляне, и солнечные лучи попадали туда весь день. Тени деревьев в безветрии неподвижно лежали на затянутых бумагой решетках; горела ароматическая палочка, отгоняя насекомых. 

Нагамаса появился не один. Матабэй остался ждать за порогом; Иэясу ему кивнул, давая понять, что узнал и уделит внимание позже.

— Исида занял Киото, — начал Иэясу, — и ждет подкрепления от Сайки. — Он взглядом велел слуге вручить Нагамасе шкатулку с письмом. — Вы с Тадакацу проследите, чтобы Магоити не выкинула какой-нибудь фортель. Потом навестишь наших северных друзей.

Как только Нагамаса и его люди скрылись из виду, Матабэю позволили переступить порог. Отвесив поклон, он начал:

— Прошу прощения за мой непотребный вид! Я ронин. 

— Почему? — Иэясу отправил в рот водяной каштан.

— Куроды — каторжане. Я не дал заковать себя в кандалы! — Матабэй пустил по кулакам бело-фиолетовые искры, напоминая, что принуждать к грязной работе благородного самурая, искусного воина с выдающимися способностями — преступная глупость. Он не стерпел унижения.

— Были каторжане. При тайко. Я их освободил. — Иэясу вытер руки салфеткой. — Но у тебя, Мата, выдержки никакой. 

Матабэй закусил губу: значит, не нужен. Иэясу намекает, что после позора под Одаварой ему только землю копать. Он кинулся, мечтая о славе и землях, которыми наградит его тайко за голову вторженца: вызвал Датэ на поединок — но исход боя был плачевен. Матабэй опрокинулся набок в седле, истекая кровью, не рухнул под копыта только потому, что запутался в стременах; и тут же его лошадь свалилась навзничь, придавив всадника, и лошадиные кишки выпали ему на лицо. Иэясу дал понять, что ему ясно, почему Матабэй, приплыв с Кюсю, не пошел напрямик в Осаку, а сделал немалый крюк в Эдо: Мицунари не примет человека, после которого ему пришлось подчищать лично. Бестолковая обуза.

— Они выкинули Отани и Мори из Тикудзэна, — продолжал Иэясу. — Я позволил им продолжить расширяться. Ну да тебе, должно быть, Нагамаса уже все рассказал, что ты потерял. 

Но в этот миг на пороге появился еще один синоби:

— Датэ Масамунэ разрушил электростанцию!

— Иэясу-ко, — возопил Матабэй, — позвольте взять реванш! Я докажу, что достоин!

Иэясу чуть поморщился, взглядом велев ему умолкнуть, и переспросил у синоби:

— Он никого еще не убил? 

— Пока нет еще, Иэясу-сама! — «Но пока я сюда бежал, мог уже и…»

Иэясу было ясно: если не остановить Масамунэ, тот устроит резню. А кому под силу остановить воина с выдающимися способностями, кроме такого же воина?

Проезжая мимо разрытия, где после недавнего землетрясения чинили деревянные водопроводные трубы, Датэ заставил коня перепрыгнуть через яму над головами рабочих. Сибата Кацуиэ аккуратно объехал яму и поравнялся с господином, выезжая навстречу Иэясу и его свите.

— Масамунэ, твои же люди будут мне восстанавливать ущерб! — лениво крикнул Иэясу.

— Я же тебе говорил, Иэясу, я делаю, что хочу! Не смей мне указывать! 

Дуэлянты снова спешились, как вчера, и зашагали друг к другу. 

Датэ петушком скакал влево-вправо перед Иэясу, испуская снопики молний:

— Докажи, что ты достоин такого союзника, как я!

Ответом ему было светское, безмятежное, как за чаем:

— Дракоха, а ты родился в год дракохи?

— Кролика, — гаркнул Датэ и огромным прыжком кинулся в бой, выхватив все шесть клинков.

— Надо же, — восхитился Иэясу, пробивая ему в печень, — совпало-то как¹⁵! 

Невиданная деликатность не позволила Иэясу заметить вслух, что господь Мондзю, покровитель года, обделил Датэ мудростью. 

Матабэй, тащившийся среди пеших слуг, смотрел, как Датэ мечется, прыгает, машет руками, а в ответ на эту бурю движений — только экономные уклоны, нырки и невозмутимая усмешка, даже умиротворенная, словно Иэясу лупит трехлетний ребенок. Ему не нужно было даже блокировать или парировать удары шести когтей, и он больше не пытался задеть Датэ кастетом. 

Оскорбительная уравновешенность уязвляла Датэ сильнее любых упреков, и он кидался на Иэясу, чтобы сбить с него спесь и маску благожелательности, вывести его наконец из себя. «Да человек ты или золотая статуя… боксирующая¹⁶!»

Три когтя столкнулись с кастетом. Датэ поднажал, заставляя Иэясу отпрыгнуть, но, когда Датэ снова атаковал, Иэясу не стал уклоняться, двинулся ему навстречу и выбил три когтя из правой руки, раненной еще при Хитоторибаси¹⁷, а в ответ на следующий выпад выбил и еще два когтя, заботливо оставив последний. 

И этот последний меч — у горла Иэясу, кулак Иэясу — над единственным глазом Масамунэ.

Непокорно фыркнув, Датэ отступил и убрал меч в ножны.

— Раз вничью, тогда выкурим трубку мира.

Он повернулся к Кацуиэ, уныло державшему под уздцы господскую лошадь. Тот вынул из седельной сумки трубку в чехле, огниво и кисет, стал набивать — но Иэясу с улыбкой отмахнулся открытой ладонью.

— Тануки, ты моим подарком почему не пользуешься?!

— Не курю и подданным запретил¹⁸ это гайдзинство.

— Не нужен архипелагу такой дремучий сегун.

— Пошли своих людей чинить… — мягко начал Иэясу и сделал шаг, пытаясь пройти мимо Масамунэ, но тот выставил руку с мечом — между кончиком клинка и горлом Иэясу всего-то длина ладони — и прорычал:

— Раскомандовался. 

«Ради двенадцатитысячной армейки вот это терпеть?» — не понимал Матабэй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Употребление говядины было запрещено с 1635 по 1838 г.
> 
> ²Дхоти — одеяние кришнаита. Каустубха — драгоценный камень, который носит Кришна. Гопи — пастушки, его возлюбленные.
> 
> ³Копье Иэясу подобно монашескому сякудзё, которым вооружен настоятель Кэннё.
> 
> ⁴Хороку — бомба, глиняный шар, начиненный порохом и железными осколками, и снабженный фитилем.
> 
> ⁵Первая дуэль Датэ и Иэясу в третьем сезоне аниме имеет точную дату: осталось 65 дней до Сэкигахары. Битва при Сэкигахаре была 21 октября 1600 года, соответственно, Датэ приезжает к Иэясу 17 августа, а Хидэёси умирает 13 июля — за сто дней до Сэкигахары. Как раз в это время идут метеоритные дожди, которые наблюдает Мицунари, поэтому можно считать, что дата битвы в аниме соответствует реальности.
> 
> ⁶Варабимоти — прозрачное желе из папоротниковой муки.
> 
> ⁷Такой амулет («гоохоин») приобретался в храмах. Считалось, что нарушителя клятвы, расписавшегося на бумажке с вороном, сурово покарают боги и будды при жизни и после смерти.
> 
> ⁸Иэясу действительно основал эту традицию, которой придерживались и его потомки.
> 
> ⁹В SB4 Курода-старший рад видеть Матабэя и изъявляет желание снова принять его в ряды.
> 
> ¹⁰Тэцубо — цельнометаллическая шипованная дубина.
> 
> ¹¹В Utage.
> 
> ¹²По утверждению Брайанта, автора книги «Сэкигахара 1600».
> 
> ¹³Токайдо — дорога от Эдо до Киото, проходящая вдоль побережья по территории, которую в данный момент контролирует Иэясу.
> 
> ¹⁴Тогдашний час равен двум современным.   
> Скорость полета Тадакацу по данным Sengoku Basara Science Laboratory — 260 км/ч.
> 
> ¹⁵Есть сведения, что Датэ родился в год красного огненного кролика (05/09/1567), Иэясу — черного водяного кролика (31/01/1543). Соответственно, их покровитель — Мондзю, бог мудрости.
> 
> ¹⁶Такие статуи будд можно видеть в Осаке в SB2.
> 
> ¹⁷Битва при Хитоторибаси — согласно 5 серии второго сезона аниме, последняя битва в кампании Датэ по объединению Осю.
> 
> ¹⁸«Наказания включали штраф, тюремное заключение, вплоть до конфискации имущества. Запрет на табакокурение был снят только при сёгуне Иэмицу в 1625». Carl Skiff, "The Land of the Dragon".


	3. ...а Мицунари - в Киото

Нагамаса в первый раз летел один. Бывало, Иэясу приглашал доверенных лиц, и они с Наомасой стояли втроем на летящем Хонде, как Райго¹ — не смог бы заурядный человек удержаться, даже лежа, вцепившись руками и ногами в доспех Тадакацу. Снесло бы ветром.

Добравшись от зарядочной станции до лагеря, он попросил Тадакацу забрать пассажиров. Семерым вассалам пришлось привязаться веревками к рукам и ногам Тадакацу; господин стоял у него на спине, над реактивным ранцем и соплами.

Облепленный гроздью из самураев, железный человек поднялся в воздух. 

Он миновал Сагами и летел над зеленеющими комьями гор, решив не огибать ковшеобразную долину Кофу — напомнить кайцам, кто здесь настоящий хозяин: сопротивление бессмысленно. Тадакацу набрал высоту, чтобы избежать обстрела зажигательными снарядами. Кайцы и не пытались. 

И снова потянулись горы — до узкой, похожей на копье долины с шелковичными полями близ горы Комагатакэ; вилась зигзагами река Тэнрю, снова теснились зеленые опухоли гор с редкими прорезями дорог и поселками, ютящимися по берегам рек; озера напоминали то насекомых, то раскиданных бумажных журавликов, и наконец побежала шипастая ящерица — озеро Токуяма. 

За горами виднелся Соляной путь из залива Цуруга в Омисиоцу у озера Бива. На западном его берегу шел ливень, сверкали молнии; тем временем восточный берег заливали солнечные лучи. Туча закрывала только половину озера. 

С моря прилетел штормовой ветер. Темные волны бугрились и пенились, нахлестывая на порт. Туча над городом Канэгасаки еще не разорвалась. 

Чтобы не попасться на глаза мицунаристам, Нагамаса направил Тадакацу над Макрелевым путем, под дождь. Осколок Оды вклинивался в территорию Исиды, на карте выглядел, как безногий калека, обмочившийся под себя на циновке: Этидзэн — голова, Вакаса — левая рука, Омисиоцу — обрубок правой (а дальше на восточном берегу Бивы уже Нагахама, которой от Оды осталось только название), западный берег Бивы — хилое тельце. Нагамаса не мог ожидать, что местные откроют стрельбу по сюзерену — и в самом деле, на смотровых вышках не зажглись сигнальные огни, не полетели дымовые шашки — а сделал бы Нагамаса не этот внушительный крюк, а рывок над заливом Исэ, отделявшим земли Иэясу от вражеских провинций Исэ и Ига — Мицунари бы оповестили о приближении летуна. 

Стало скользко: Нагамаса сел, придерживаясь за наплечник Тадакацу. Вода просачивалась сквозь сочленения доспеха, поддоспешный костюм лип к телу, ветер со свистом швырял в лицо дождевые капли, тяжелые, как монеты. Семь Тигров Куроды висели молча: надо так надо. Нагамаса задумался, не спрятаться ли под соснами, но тучам не было конца-краю. 

Пока Киото мокло под дождем, Мицунари сидел у Кэйдзи в комендатуре и накачивался сакэ. Касуга подливала; Наоэ Канэцугу раскраснелся первым. Вместо тоста Мицунари повествовал:

— Два раза Иэясу от меня бегал. Сначала — когда напал на тайко в Нагое и бежал с поля боя, а люди Иэясу перехватывали на море послания тайко, которые тот рассылал Корее, Китаю, Тайваню… — Мицунари мрачно тряхнул волосами, хлебнул сакэ, — и Филиппинам². Мне сообщали, похвалялся, что предотвратил. Хотя бы хватило совести не мешать мне увезти останки тайко и похоронить на моей территории. — Мицунари отправил в глотку содержимое пиалы, но не протянул руку за новой порцией. — А потом я его повстречал в Кисю, по пути в замок Ота³, но трусливый подонок снова прыгнул на Хонду и улетел.

— Во всем нужно видеть светлые стороны, — Кэйдзи выпустил струйку дыма в потолок, сложив губы трубочкой. — Зато не погибли корейцы.

— Четвертую Иэясу, а потом мы с вами, господа, отплывем в Корею. 

Канэцугу наполнил ему пиалу.

— Повелитель Тьмы, а почему в Корею? Почему не на север? Хоккайдо, Сахалин, Курилы, а там и на материк высадимся, на Камчатку! 

— Ну предложи это Мори, — процедил Мицунари. — Предложи Симадзу. Мне-то все равно! — Он сделал глоток и чуть спокойнее продолжил: — Старый Ёсихиро спит и видит Рюкю своими вассалами.

— Рад, что ты одобряешь идею! — сказал Канэцугу. — Но мой господин Кагэкацу просит твоего позволения отправиться на север, чтобы ты придал ему в помощь владетелей из восточной коалиции. А господа Мори и Симадзу могут отправиться, куда им ближе, конечно… Не изволишь подписать? — Он обернулся к Касуге, и та передала шкатулку с письмами. 

Мицунари так и не обмакнул кисть в тушечницу.

— Кагэкацу считает, что я теперь у него в долгу? Я ему не предлагал уподобляться Токугаве.

Кэйдзи и Канэцугу вмиг помрачнели. Касуга воскликнула:

— Мицунари-доно, мы требуем извинений! 

— Обнаглевшие холуи!

— Молодой господин служил Кэнсину-сама верой и правдой! — подхватил Канэцугу.

— То-то вы убийцу не поймали.

Пообещав всем круиз в Корею, Мицунари отправился в свой особняк. Вскоре ему доложили, что к городу прибыло подкрепление — три тысячи бандитов Сайки и полторы тысячи монахов Нэгоро.

Под дождем кустились соломенные плащи, торчали частоколом копья. У стрелков в бамбучинах тлели угли. Мицунари готов был отдать приказ выдвинуться в Канэгасаки — но подкрепление напало на киотский гарнизон и три тысячи его собственных воинов. Так что Мицунари выдвинулся, но немного не туда — пришлось выкидывать из города наемников, которым по его же воле открыли ворота. «Иэясу перекупил Саек! Вернусь в Осаку — скажу спасибо Гёбу за совет нанять этот сброд». 

Мицунари понял, что шанс вернуться в Осаку висит на волоске, когда его людей атаковали с воздуха.

Он, пожалуй, справился бы с Семью Тиграми Куроды. Померялся бы силами и с Нагамасой. Но еще и Хонда Тадакацу вдобавок, раскидывающий людишек дюжинами… Мицунари успел обменяться парой ударов со Стрекозорезом⁴ и понял: надо уносить ноги, пока враги еще не успели перекрыть порт.

Пока шли уличные бои, он с горсткой телохранителей бежал по складам, а преследователи прочесывали здания. Оставив свой маленький отряд охраны сдерживать куродцев в порту, Мицунари отплыл на маруко-бунэ⁵, закопавшись в тюки. В быстро сгустившихся сумерках светили только фонари и редкие вспышки молний. Дождь становился все жиже; гроза уходила.

Вскоре над рисовозом навис Тадакацу. Куродцы висели на нем, держась за руки и ноги, привязываясь веревками прямо на лету. Пришлось отвязываться и прыгать на корабль.

— Господа, — охали перевозчики, — у нас только груз! Пощадите, мы люди простые!

Нагамаса решил не заставлять рулевого разворачивать посудину и возвращаться в город. Сайкам было велено как можно дольше удерживать армию Мицунари в Киото, и беглец помог собственным преследователям отделить его от своих людей.

Куродцы пошли ворошить и вспарывать тюки мечами.

Мицунари прикинул, что тащить в полет мушкеты не с руки. С корабля им остается разве что метать кинжалы в пловца. Но над суденышком парил Хонда — у него пушки всегда с собой. С другой стороны, забрать голову утопленника будет не так-то просто: жди теперь, пока раздутый от воды труп всплывет, и попробуй опознать развороченное выстрелом лицо. Мицунари начал резать дырку в днище.

Один из куродцев, разметав тюки пинком, наступил на показавшуюся руку. Так Мицунари не прорезал дырку и не выпрыгнул за борт, а червем выполз из груды тюков. Рисовая солома застряла в волосах и пластинах доспеха.

— Ну давай, — почти сочувственно сказал Нагамаса, вынимая меч, — а я помогу.

— Господь не велит!⁶

Началась драка, восьмеро на одного, пусть и двигающегося с нечеловеческой быстротой. Широким взмахом Мицунари снес мачту. Заорали пришибленные перевозчики и самураи Нагамасы. Кораблик накрыло мокрым парусом, и те из куродцев, кого не придавило, наощупь поползли под парусиной, хватаясь друг за друга — «Это же я!» — и прорезая дыры в ткани, чтобы вылезти наружу. Перевозчики тушили парус, загоревшийся от сбитого фонаря; другие фонари погасли.

Мицунари исчез.

Куродцы не могли надеяться, что он утонул в реке — такое не тонет. Нагамаса задрал голову, крикнул:

— Хонда, ты в темноте видишь?

Железный человек отрицательно скрежетнул, блеснул в темноте красный глаз.

Нагамаса уселся на вспоротый тюк, воплощая немой вопрос: «Ну и кто я после этого, и чем я лучше Масанори и Киёмасы?» Его самураи вытягивали за борта шесты с фонарями, освещая реку — и без надежды, и без толку. Нагамаса пожалел, что в его отряде нет ни одного светлого — и сам он мог бы научиться управлять светом, если бы додумался в свое время, но пошел в ученики к Хамбэю, а просить господина Хидэёси об уроках постеснялся, считая себя недостойной мелюзгой, из-за которой господину и так причинили слишком много тревог⁷ — точно так же, как сейчас не стал бы напрашиваться к господину Иэясу. Конечно, смерть Мицунари не остановит войну: ему унаследует брат, Масадзуми, армию возглавит зам, Укита Хидэиэ.

Нагамаса приказал возвращаться в Киото. Повернулось криптомериевое весло. Пора посмотреть, долго ли продержатся оккупанты Уэсуги без своего «бога войны» и даже без горе-полководца Исиды, бросившего свою армию. Сайки только один раз проиграли — когда Нобунага взял монастырь Исияма Хонган, оборону которого возглавлял Магоити Первый. 

* * *

Как и предполагал Иэясу, Ходзё испросили разрешения поддержать своего бывшего родственника Кагэтору, явно надеясь откусить и себе кусочек. Но Санада подвел его ожидания, не вторгся в северное Синано и Этиго. 

«Не ходи туда, — написал ему Отани, — это Иэясу Кровавая Рука уничтожил нейтрала. Я вижу его немудреный расчет! Он подослал убийцу к преподобному Кэнсину, чтобы заманить тебя в Этиго и занять там. Не поддавайся! Иди вниз по реке Фудзи, задержи Токугаву».

Для того Иэясу и понадобился Датэ. Расчищать путь, прикрывать от угрозы, нависающей с севера. Иэясу лишился бы новенького замка Хамамацу, а вместе с ним и Сумпу, если бы не апоплексический удар, сваливший Такэду Харунобу на Микатагахаре. С тех пор, как Иэясу водворился в Канто и построил там инфраструктуру, дав людям оплачиваемую работу, а не трудовую повинность, — любое передвижение его армии привлекало внимание кайцев. 

Каи-но-ками Нагамаса выступал, что не хочет носить пустой титул, не соответствующий действительности. Иэясу ответил: «Ну ладно. После Сэкигахары сделаем тебя Тикудзэном». Не хотел допустить существование двух ветвей Курод. А в Каи, приглядывать за Датэ, отправил Ии Наомасу. Первая битва в его жизни была при Микатагахаре; тогда его тетушке в лицо попал осколок тэхии⁸, чудом одноглазой не осталась. «Слабоват оказался Тигр, сердце мышиное. Добей их, — сказал Иэясу, — для меня».

В лагере под Эдо Нагамаса метался по палатке: «Красночерт себе высосал у господина!», а вассалы напоминали, что представителю Иэясу будет совсем не просто справиться с сумасбродным северянином, у которого в четыре раза больше людей, чем у Ии. Так что Нагамасе, считай, повезло: он сам себе голова в погоне за Мицунари. Так Нагамаса отправился в ангар и увел Тадакацу. Он не успел услышать возглас Датэ: «Мне не нужны твои подачки, Тануки».

Красные кирасы и флаги трех тысяч пятисот «чертей» Ии горели угольком, подкатившимся к синему морю штандартов Датэ. 

— Дракон! — Иэясу развернулся на седле, сев боком. — Я рад твоему бодрому настрою. Но! Но тридцать замков.

— Хватит меня и моего дяди, который ударит с севера. 

Наомасе было ясно: Датэ подозревает, что «чертей» прислали, чтобы его потом прикончить, когда станет не нужен. Нет надежды, что дядя вступится и не позволит Иэясу прикончить Датэ.

— Вы с дядей еще и сами подраться можете, тогда «чертям» придется вас разнимать, — усмехнулся Наомаса.

— Пока Санада жив, — заверил Датэ, — не подеремся. Сначала я разрушу сфинкса! 

— Простите, что вы разрушите?

— Ты должен был об этом слышать, даже я в Осю слышал, а ты тут рядом. Ну, Такэда возвел в Цуцудзигасаки сфинкса со своим лицом⁹. Еще пирамидку себе построит, да повыше — «Ур-Харунобу» какой-нибудь. 

Наомаса захохотал. Непонятно, но смешно — «Ур-Харунобу»! 

— Он овощ, — сказал Наомаса. — Рухнул Тигр, как увидел Иэясу-сама, так и лапки кверху.

— Подставил вам брюхо, а вы без меня ничего не можете, ха!

* * *

Когда Сэта¹⁰ обмелела и можно было больше не плыть, а перейти на шаг, Исида Мицунари выпрямился. На причале его ждали. Мушкетеры стояли в два ряда, чтобы поменяться местами, истратив пули, и уступить место третьему ряду — лучникам. 

Пули не причинили Мицунари вреда. Он шел вперед, под обстрел, его меч вращался с немыслимой скоростью, словно разрубая летящие пули — в темноте не было видно, распадаются ли пули напополам. Мицунари бил их разрядами тьмы, расходящимися по клинку в воздух. Мокрый, он выпрыгнул из воды на набережную, рассекая мушкеты и врубаясь в мясо — мушкетеров, лучников, факельщиков — пока не остался один, обляпанный кровью, под светом редких бумажных фонарей, свешивавшихся на цепях. Он перепрыгнул через труп и остановился, вертя головой, словно пытаясь учуять снайперов под прикрытием лодок со снятыми мачтами, сушащихся весел и сетей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Райго — схождение божественной троицы (Амиды, Сейси и Каннон), забирающей души в Чистую Землю. Относится к направлению буддизма «дзёдо-синсю», которого придерживались икко-икки. 
> 
> ²«Едва лишь он восстановил мир на островах, как отправил посольство в Тёсэн (Корея) с целью убедить его не только возобновить сношения с Японией, но и выступить в роли проводника и авангарда в случае японского похода на Китай. И когда Тёсэн отклонил оба этих предложения, то Хидэёси отправил через пролив огромную армию для того, чтобы завладеть Тёсэнским (Корейским) полуостровом… Хидэёси был человеком великодушным, с широкими международными взглядами. Он отправил послания вице-королю Филиппин и главе Косан-коку (Формоза, или Тайвань, тогда так называлась), требуя, чтобы они прислали к нему послов с данью». Накамура Коя, «История Японии» 
> 
> ³Замок Ота — штаб-квартира банды Сайки в провинции Кии (Кисю). 
> 
> ⁴Стрекозорез (Тонбокири) — имя копья Тадакацу.
> 
> ⁵Маруко-бунэ — парусный грузовоз с озера Бива: http://photoguide.jp/pix/albums/shiga/north/nishiazai/na307-IMG_6958.jpg
> 
> ⁶Католичество Исиды не общепризнанно. Есть сведения, что он якобы саботировал преследование христиан на своих землях, причем Хидэёси его не наказал за нарушение приказа, а только пожурил.   
> «В том же году Иэясу разбил последователей Хидэёси при Сэкигахаре, и немало христиан, начиная с Исиды Мицунари и Кониси Юкинаги, были арестованы и казнены. Когда схватили Мицунари, он страдал от приступа дизентерии, и его приближенные смеялись над такой мелочностью, когда он был в шаге от смерти, и предлагали ему покончить с собой. Мицунари холодно ответил: «Бог на небесах даровал мне жизнь. Мой долг — сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь, пока он не заберет ее у меня». Yosaburo Takekoshi, "Economic Aspects of the History of Civilization of Japan".  
> Однако, в SB есть намек на католичество Мицунари: в Sumeragi он вооружен мечом в форме креста, обмотанным колючками.  
> http://s3s.so/I0857
> 
> ⁷Куроду Нагамасу чаще всего вспоминают в связи с восстанием Араки Мурасигэ (1578-79). Тогда Нобунага заподозрил Куроду-старшего в дезертирстве и приказал казнить мальчика как сына предателя, а Хидэёси и Хамбэй прислали Нобунаге не ту голову и прятали Нагамасу, пока не выяснилось, что Курода-старший на самом деле сидел в тюрьме у Араки.
> 
> ⁸Тэхия — аналог гранаты. Бамбуковый корпус, начиненный порохом и снабженный фитилем. 
> 
> ⁹В SB4.
> 
> ¹⁰Сэта — река, соединяющая Киото с озером Бива.


	4. Не проще ли сдаться?

Тадакацу стоял памятником, опираясь на Стрекозорез — под соснами не поместился. В тени сидели куродцы, мрачно жуя шарики-кикацуган¹. Нагамаса обрезал ножом опаленные волосы, и его двойнику Кацусигэ тоже пришлось немного укоротить косу. 

Когда Сайки на рассвете уносили ноги из Киото, Тадакацу с пассажирами догнал их, и Нагамаса, перегнувшись через плечо железного человека, кричал, что задание не выполнено, Мицунари неизвестно где. Голова Канэцугу — не самый увесистый трофей. Голову Маэды Кэйдзи не удалось взять — что значит «не удалось»? Господин Иэясу не знает такого слова! Касуге позволили скрыться. «Халтурщики, — выступал Нагамаса, — вы не стоите своего гонорара!»

Магоити отстрелила ему кончик косы. 

— Хонда, не стрелять! — заорал Нагамаса, опасаясь за пассажиров. — Они еще не отработали гонорар. Магоити! На Сэкигахаре отработаешь!

— Буйвол, у тебя пальцы лишние или вассалы? — откликнулась атаманша. Разбойники и монахи загоготали. — Нет нужды напоминать условия контракта. — Она пришпорила лошадь, и ее всадники сделали то же самое, а пехотинцы перешли на бег.

Куродцы задержались в окрестностях Киото, выясняя, куда делся Мицунари. Ночевали на голой земле, как последние ронины. Вскоре стало ясно: Мицунари всплыл. Отвел потрепанный остаток войска обратно в Осаку, чтобы перегруппироваться, нагнать еще подкрепления и идти в Этидзэн, только уже в обход Киото — через Тамбу и Вакасу. 

Нагамаса решил встретить Мицунари в Этидзэне. Летел он над озером, потом — над Соляным путем в порт Цуруга, где находился замок Канэгасаки. Сначала Тадакацу держался над изгибом береговой линии залива, потом полетел над рекой Хино между гор. Свернул к югу от реки — в замок Итидзёдани, бывшую резиденцию Асакур, которую они сдали Оде. Внешний ров, стена, сторожевые башни, помещения для охраны и прислуги, внутренний ров…

С земли поднялась громадная черная рука, потянулась схватить Тадакацу, оборвала с него пассажиров, как плоды с ветки — с криками они полетели наземь. Вращающийся Стрекозорез рассекал пальцы в ошметья, черные клочья разлетались в искорках, разнося гаснущие молнии Тадакацу, но дыра в ладони тут же затягивалась, отрастали новые пальцы. Нагамаса отсек два пальца — тут же новые вцепились в его клинок, стали вырывать из руки. Тадакацу пошел на снижение, и Нагамаса спрыгнул с его плеча. Железный человек выпрямился в воздухе и с глухим ударом опустился на ноги. Охрана, обступившая гостей, казалась церемониальным излишеством; мечи и копья — барахлом.

Черные руки поползли назад, припали к хозяйке, ластясь, словно побитые псы. Успокаивающе гладя пару черных рук — одна зависла у плеча, другая на уровне живота — Ода Оити хмуро, подозрительно спросила:

— А где Такэтиё?

— В Эдо, — успокоил гость, — жив, здоров, вам того же желает. Я — Курода Китибэй Нагамаса, его посланник. 

— И с чем ты ко мне пришел, Китибэй?

— За головой Мицунари, Оити-доно! 

— Он назначил нам встречу в Канэгасаки. Значит, пойдешь с нами, — ее голос становился все более отрешенным, как не от мира сего, — Хонду привел — это хорошо… Сам из одаренных?

Нагамаса протянул руку, пустив по ладони и пальцам разряды тьмы. 

В конференц-зале над помостом висели флаги с гербом Оды и — до сих пор! — печатью «Завоевание». Пришли отец и сын Асакура, сели вдоль стены; напротив них уселся Хидэясу — коренастый, большеголовый, и не подумаешь, что уже вошел в возраст. «Порода такая», — усмехнулся Нагамаса: лучше уж задержаться в ребяческом виде, чем наоборот, когда в восемь лет выглядишь на восемнадцать и тебя считают взрослым бездельником: голос ломается, бороду бреешь, тэцубо над головой крутишь, как камышинку. 

Когда благородные доно обменялись поклонами, Хидэясу все еще детским голосом заговорил:

— Слышал, у Курод вассалы — звери. Самая сплоченная команда на архипелаге... 

— Да, такие люди у моего отца, — сказал Нагамаса.

— …и суровая, — улыбнулся Хидэясу. 

— Поразительно. Вчерашние каторжане выкинули с Кюсю Отани и Мори, — восхитился Асакура Кагэтакэ. 

— Сейчас у него десять тысяч, — сказал Нагамаса. — Вооружил крестьян, нанял ронинов.

— Вот именно, — закивал Кагэтакэ, — с такой плохо обученной армией!..

— Если бы еще и Куроды признали себя вассалами Исиды… — скрипнул зубами Хидэясу. — Я все время думаю, что честь моего отца будет запятнана, потому что он ничем не может помочь Иёконо.

— Когда я плыл через море Сэто, — сказал Нагамаса, — из Иё нам предоставили сопровождение, и я ждал — кто попытается нас потопить, Мори или Тёсокабэ. Или оба сразу. Дождались — Тёсокабэ. 

Появилась Оити, заняла место на помосте. Жестом веера позволив вассалам и гостю поднять головы, она заговорила:

— Мы ждем подкрепления от Маэды, я позвала его помочь выгнать Исиду в Мино, а там его встретит Такэтиё. Почему Такэтиё все еще в Эдо? 

— Кайцы, госпожа.

— Мы можем выставить всего пять тысяч, — сказал Асакура Ёсикагэ. — Если Токугава завязнет там с кайцами, зачем мы будем драться с Исидой, и что вы можете нам предложить?

Нагамаса мог предложить сэппуку. «С таким советником ложиться под всех прохожих… Ода не имеет права до сих пор носить печать завоевателя».

— Найдайдзин² видит вас наместницей Осаки, Оити-доно, — заявил Нагамаса. — А вам, господа, найдайдзин обещает после победы вернуть Этидзэн, землю ваших отцов. И, само собой, вы получите Вакасу.

— Щедро разбрасывается не своими землями, — проскрипел Ёсикагэ. — Не трудитесь, Косю-доно³: если бы я расценивал его шансы на успех как высокие, я бы сейчас уже шел в Канэгасаки. А так Токугава напоминает мне извивающегося червя, проткнутого палкой. 

— Только кричит громко для червя, — добавил Кагэтакэ.

Нагамаса перевел взгляд на Оити. Та играла с пальчатой тенью, словно собирая сливы с веток. «У нас в Будзэне тоже бывшие хозяева просились к нам в вассалы⁴. Вот беспечность Оды и вышла боком. А ей бы стоило исправить ошибку брата, когда она унаследовала». 

— Прошу прощения, — напомнил ей о себе Нагамаса, — но ваш старший вассал зря надеется, что вы ему присягнете, и он вам все сохранит. Мы, Куроды, единственные на нашем острове ему сопротивлялись, потому что понимали: Мицунари никого не отблагодарит. Может только оскорбить и обобрать. Ваши земли граничат с его владениями, и он, несомненно, сам расширится за ваш счет, а по соседству посадит Отани, в Вакасе, например.

— Вы показали свою неблагонадежность еще при тайко, — сухо возразил Ёсикагэ. — Не стоит сравнивать нас и вас.

Хидэясу держал лицо, но не мог не понимать, что такими темпами его зарежут вместе со свитой. 

— Мы позволим Мицунари расположиться на нашей территории и ждать, когда подтянутся союзники с Кюсю и Сикоку, — подытожил Кагэтакэ. — Вас как посланника Токугавы мы отпустим, и это единственное, что мы можем сделать для вас и вашего господина. 

— Дайте Хидэясу сбежать. Я должен быть уверен, что он покинет Этидзэн невредимым.

— Он останется, — отрезал Кагэтакэ. — Сын найдайдзина — это гарантия нашей благонадежности.

— Именно. Поэтому вам не стоит заранее сжигать мосты.

— Этот мостик слишком хлипкий, — покачал головой Ёсикагэ. — Мы на нем не удержимся.

— Оити-доно? — напомнил о себе Нагамаса.

— Вы с отцом так говорите, словно уже получили ответ Маэды, — Оити не оборачивалась, пересчитывая пальцы одной из черных рук. 

— Не сегодня вечером, так завтра получим. Что он не самоубийца — выставлять восемь тысяч против двадцати, — проговорил Кагэтакэ, и Нагамаса подумал, что идея Могами была заранее обречена на провал.

* * *

В свой визит в Эдо Могами явился к Иэясу со своей посудой — не прикоснулся к янтарной чашке.

— Тысячу раз прошу прощения — я отнюдь не подозреваю найдайдзина в намерениях определенного толка. Видите ли, господа, у меня навощенные усы, а от близости горячего чая воск тает и может даже капнуть в чашку. Поэтому я приобрел это изощрение гайдзинской мысли — чашку с фарфоровым навершием для защиты усов.

За чаем он изложил свой замысел похитить супругу Маэды.

— Остается ему напомнить, что судьба его супруги зависит от того, насколько исправно он будет помогать найдайдзину и его сторонникам. И так Маэда вынужден будет принять вашу сторону.

— Другое дело, что союзник из него крайне ненадежный, — сказал Иэясу.

— Значит, отправить их в бой в первых рядах, подперев своими надежными войсками в качестве заградотряда.

Не поднимая глаз, Нагамаса размешивал чай в зеленую кашицу.

— Несомненно, — голос Иэясу прозвучал беззаботно, как будто Могами не уязвил его своим высокомерием — принимает за бестолкового юнца. — Я найду, кому это поручить.

— То есть? — Могами поднял бровь. — Я готов сам доставить Мацу-доно в Хасэдо.

— Вы мне нужны в пределах досягаемости. А от вашего Хасэдо только до Эдо двадцать дней ходу.

— Ну, у вас же такое неоспоримое преимущество, как Тадакацу.

— Ну, не разорваться же ему, ха-ха.

Нагамаса решил, что понял ход мысли господина. Выйдя с Иэясу на спарринг, он спросил: 

— Вы представите дело, будто Мицунари похитил Мацу? А вы благородно вызоветесь помочь Тосииэ ее освободить.

— Ты сам себя перехитрил. 

«Вытащит из ниоткуда… Маэда поймет... обман, и грубый… Вот я, дурак… Иэясу самого украли…»

— Простите за тугодумие, — Нагамаса уже который раз обозначил левой в корпус. Иэясу сделал сбивку правой рукой, и Нагамаса провел ему левый боковой в челюсть. Больше они не разговаривали до конца боя. Разматывая бинт с руки, Иэясу наконец сказал:

— Я всего лишь размещу ее поближе.

«В одном из тринадцати замков Овари, — понял Нагамаса, — может, и в Нагое, где погиб тайко».

«Теперь Иэясу прикажет ее убить». 

* * *

Размышляя о необъяснимом милосердии Нобунаги, щадившего весьма опасных вассалов — сначала Сибату, потом Асакур — Нагамаса стоял на плечах Тадакацу, над реактивным ранцем. С рук и ног его свисали привязанные вассалы, под железным брюхом покачивалась корзина с микавцами. 

Тадакацу летел над сушей, оставив далеко справа порт и скалы изрезанного побережья. Осень еще не раскидала в хвое желтые пятна листьев. Рыжели только рисовые поля, начиналась жатва.

— Мой долг перед вассалами, — заявил Маэда, — сохранить им жизнь, и он превыше моего долга перед собственной семьей. 

— Ничего не хотите передать супруге? — скучным голосом спросил Нагамаса.

— Хочу. Хочу передать Иэясу, чтобы не торопился ее казнить. Я иду на Сэкигахару в составе сил Исиды, но это не значит, что я намерен его там поддержать. Так и передайте Токугаве. Я обменялся письмами с Мицунари. После разгрома Токугавы он отправляет меня на Аляску. 

Нагамаса понимающе усмехнулся.

— Естественно, я возразил. Как можно плыть не зная куда и зачем? Мерзлая земля, на которой ничего не растет! Набить зверья и вырядиться в шкуры! За что драться с туземцами по колено в снегу? Ответил: из дома шагу не шагну, не до глупостей: у меня страда. А он мне отписал, что у меня слишком много риса. Зажрался и обленился, как он изволил выразиться. И пригрозил, что отнимет у меня владения: «Вот побьем Иэясу, и на Аляску пойдете у меня воевать в одних фундоси!»

«Прибедняется, — оценил Нагамаса. — Выставляет себя вторым Хидэаки, которого оскорбляют, не учитывают его мнение, чтобы я не попытался его руками протолкнуть волю Токугавы».

Тёсокабэ рвался в бой — отомстить за разрушенные шагоходы и перебитых вассалов. В Хиросиме⁵ Нагамасу встретили так, словно ожидали благодарности от имени Иэясу: оказалось, операцию на Сикоку провели пираты Мураками Такэёси, вассала Мори, накидав поверх трупов знамена Токугавы. Нагамаса предполагал, что Мицунари решил напакостить пирату и не придумал ничего умнее, чем подкинуть флаги Иэясу — но Мицунари оказался не способен додуматься даже до такого трюка. «Я не собираюсь за вас всех думать, — рявкал он на союзников. — Мое дело — уничтожить Иэясу, остальное — сами, сами!» Раз вражескому главнокомандующему все равно, Нагамасе оставалось найти влиятельного мицунариста, который уговорит Тёсокабэ занять на Сэкигахаре позицию за войсками Мори, чтобы те помешали пиратам спуститься с холма. Тёсокабэ придется пробивать себе дорогу сквозь ряды Мори, и они потреплют друг друга — не выйдет у Мори сэкономить. 

Нагамасе было ясно, что Тёсокабэ вряд ли прислушается к мнению Оити. Оставался Маэда, магнат с состоянием, лишь немногим уступающим Мори. 

— Озвучить я озвучу, — пожал плечами Тосииэ, — но какие аргументы я ему приведу?

Нагамаса отметил на карте предположительное расположение ставок Токугавы и Мори.

— Хотите сказать, что Мори будет рваться вперед? Дабы первым прикончить Иэясу и показать, что он тут главный, а не Мицунари? Понятно. Тёсокабэ будет разумнее переждать чуть позади, с относительно небольшими потерями — ему потом больше достанется.

— Пират пришел не столько за добычей… — усмехнулся Нагамаса. — Он объявил, что идет мстить. Нам как раз нужно несколько оттеснить его с передовой.

— Тогда можно сказать, что Иэясу прикончит Мори, но сам ослабеет, и у Тёсокабэ будет хороший шанс добить его без особого труда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Состав шарика: женьшень, гречневая, рисовая, пшеничная, перловая мука, батат, звездчатка и сакэ. 
> 
> ²Найдайдзин — средний министр, титул Иэясу. 
> 
> ³Косю-доно — господин Кайский, титул Нагамасы.
> 
> ⁴Когда Хидэёси перевел Курод в Будзэн на Кюсю, бывшие местные владетели, семейство Уцуномия, отказались переезжать и восстали. При заключении мира попросились к Куродам в вассалы. Нагамаса уничтожил их с благословения Хидэёси.
> 
> ⁵Хиросима — резиденция Мори.


	5. Мы не ищем легких путей

Сайки сбежали на историческую родину, рассредоточились в горах, опасаясь мести Мицунари. «Толку чуть от этих наемников, хоть не жди на Сэкигахару, — вздохнул Иэясу, дочитав письмо Магоити и спрятав в седельную сумку. Факельщик подсвечивал господину. — Теперь Иёконо будет их собирать».

Армия Иэясу обливалась потом на Токайдо. Ночью было все так же душно, ничуть не прохладнее. Мошки вились у факелов и фонарей. Иэясу не позволял останавливаться. Ехавший рядом с ним Датэ, попыхивая трубкой, цедил:

— Ты разрушаешь Киото — конкурента твоей столицы. Жемчужина твоя ненастоящая, ты засунул рыбью чешуйку в устрицу… 

— Красивая метафора, Масамунэ, я рад, что ты так высоко оценил мои усилия. 

— Сколько запросила эта их Магоити Вторая?

— Дорого, — фыркнул Иэясу, ударив хлыстом воздух.

— Так, что ты аж сбежал из Кисю? 

Иэясу запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

— За мои деньги исполнили мне Сайка-дэнс с бамбуковыми палками и трещотками, — он вскинул полусогнутую руку с веером, согнул другую с хлыстом — почти поза свастики. — Показали мастерство. Магоити танцует с веерами-мишенями для своих стрелков. 

— Красивая? — осклабился Масамунэ.

— Не в моем вкусе, я предпочитаю более традиционное, ха-ха… 

— Я в курсе, как ты ненавидишь все гайдзинское, — Датэ лениво выпустил струю дыма. Вспыхнул уголек в его трубке, освещая лицо, рассеченное повязкой. — «Если ты ненавидишь, тебя победили», приписывается Конфуцию. А изолироваться от внешнего мира, Иэясу, это такая же глупость, как со всем этим миром воевать. Вы с Мицунари друг друга стоите.

— Это ты погорячился, Дракон. Я собираюсь выдворить отсюда христиан и запретить миссионерство, но не торговлю же! 

Иэясу скомандовал остановиться на привал. Только высшему командованию ставили палатки; асигару и пешие самураи вроде Матабэя, которые не могли позволить себе лошадь, варили рис в собственных шлемах и спали на голой земле под звездами.

Иэясу расположился на ночлег в палатке с гербами. Его пассия по имени Окадзи помогала ему снять доспехи. Слуга принес воды, наполнил тазик для ног. У входа скорчился на одном колене Матабэй, скуля:

— Позвольте взять реванш. 

— Буйвол мне рассказал, — проронил Иэясу, подавая руку Окадзи, развязывающей тесемки наруча, — Датэ мечтает переродиться в Америке, стать там ковбоем. Зачем ждать перерождения, пусть уезжает. Продаст сегунату свои владения — за символическую сумму. Или же сегунат у него конфискует. Я позволю ему потратить эти деньги на строительство корабля и уплыть. Я милосерден.

— Вы позволите ему отомстить Исиде, а мне совершить подвиг?.. 

Окадзи из-за спины Иэясу выразительно развела руками: мол, у тебя и клячи-то нет, кто ж тебе, ничтожеству, создаст условия, позволит получить славу и награду? Матабэй нервно усмехнулся: да, милосердие Иэясу — для богатых. И не стоило уходить от Курод. Надо было перетерпеть, позволить заковать себя в кандалы, как Нагамаса, у которого на всю жизнь остались шрамы на запястьях и щиколотках. Тогда бы заместителем Нагамасы был не его дядя Тоситака, а Матабэй («и командовал бы его армией, пока его нет», — мог бы добавить он, если бы знал, что Нагамаса в отлучке). 

* * *

Сайка Магоити стояла с удочкой и ловила рыбу с корабля Цуру, зашедшего в залив Вакаура. 

Чтобы земли Иёконо не поделили соседи, вассалы привезли из храма Цуру, последнюю выжившую родственницу даймё, объявили ее наследницей и ввели в курс дела: выразив верноподданнические чувства тайко, Иёконо попросили его разрешения покарать Симадзу за нарушение законов о запрете работорговли и каперства. Мир еще не подписан; теперь Цуру должна продолжить дело покойных родственников. «Конечно, мои дядюшки не могли мириться с таким соседом, — негодовала Цуру. — Он продает своих же подданных каким-то португальцам! От излишков населения избавляется, меняет на ружья, старый негодяй!» — «Дело доходное, — объясняли вассалы, — а Симадзу нужна корабельная артиллерия, не уступающая корейской. Тайко обещал ему разрешить торговлю корейскими пленными вместо наших подданных».

Благородные доно оказались невыносимо грубыми, честь и верность — ритуальным пустословием. Отани Гёбу взывал: «Отомстить узурпатору за убийство правителя — дело чести», а доблестные мстители, собравшиеся вокруг Мицунари, оказались сплошь сторонниками каперства и паназиатской экспансии. «Получается, Токугава — самый достойный человек здесь, — поняла Цуру. — Только он говорит, что нужно сначала навести порядок у себя дома. Только он разумно оценил, что без поддержки тамошних властей нашим будет очень сложно завоевать себе плацдарм для вторжения в Китай, и они не смогут удержать Корею, какой там Китай — не продвинутся. А этим авантюристам море по колено. И манеры! Я не ожидала, что столько благородных доно — главари банд и пиратов! Иэясу — единственный честный человек. Жаль, что я не застала его наставника, Имагаву». 

Поплавок ее удочки покачивался на зыби в тени корабля; над водой торчали зеленые макушки каменных островков.

— Сестрица, я так рада, что мы теперь союзницы!

Магоити нехорошо усмехнулась.

— Но теперь же Тёсокабэ и на тебя нападет!

Магоити покачала головой:

— Он меня поддержит с Авадзи¹ в случае, когда Иэясу нас атакует. А если Иэясу займет Осаку, следующим шагом он пойдет на нас.

Цуру прикусила язык — понимала, что вопрос «Почему вы не можете служить ему, начать честную жизнь?» вызовет у Магоити только сарказм.

— Но с таким раскладом сил в Осаку он попадет только в клетке, связанным, — добавила Магоити, и Цуру вспыхнула: все-таки Магоити ткнула ее носом в ее собственную глупость.

— Сестрица, я не могла принять предложение. Ты бы на моем месте вышла замуж за Отани Гёбу²?

— Кстати, про мужей: Маэда и Ода идут на Сэкигахару в стройных рядах мицунаристов. Идеальный муж показал Иэясу, чего стоит его семьянинство. 

Цуру вздрогнула.

— Иэясу всё, — мрачно подытожила Магоити. — Даже с Одой и Маэдой он был бы в меньшинстве, а теперь…

— Его предают один за другим. Тёсокабэ дружил-дружил, а потом переметнулся, подлец. Но, — Цуру передернуло, — пират есть пират, честность преступникам не свойственна. 

— Тёсокабэ возбух, что Иэясу задержал какое-то гайдзинское судно, снял с него пушки и потащил в Эдо. «Кто тут пират, вы или я?»

Цуру хихикнула в кулачок.

— Как они вообще подружились?

— Тёсокабэ приплыл на Хонсю, пока все делили завоевания Оды. Ему докладывали, Токугава застрял за хребтом Кацураги, отрезан вражескими территориями. Хидэёси использовал его, как щит для своих войск на горе Тэнно. Микавцев потрепало не меньше, чем людей Акэти. Мицунари ушел, а Иэясу было возвращаться домой через повстанцев, синоби из Иги и просто разбойников. — Вытянув рыбешку, Магоити насадила на крючок нового червяка и, забросив удочку, продолжила: — Тёсокабэ высадился в Микаве со своим шагоходом. А Токугава уже дома. Избил его. Договорились поделить добычу, пошли вместе резать кайцев. Потом приходил к Тёсокабэ на Сикоку, избил вторично, они поделились — «ты на суше, я на море»³. Как выяснилось, обманул.

— Он всего лишь продолжил политику тайко. Оставил в силе его закон о запрете выдачи патентов на каперство — и правильно сделал. 

— Тайко пообещал им взамен организованно пограбить корейцев, а Токугава и в том отказал. Чем и обеспечил себе, что весь Кюсю омицунарился, и запад Хонсю тоже, потому что Мицунари обещал: как наши плавали в Корею и Китай, так и будут плавать. Он им не помешает рейдить прибрежные города, возить контрабанду и грабить торговые суда. И лимит на количество воинов в личной армии он устанавливать не будет. Им больше не придется выдавать своих каперов за патрули береговой охраны.

Цуру выронила удочку и всплеснула руками. 

— Иёконо — сторонники нормальной торговли. И я не собираюсь идти в Корею!

— Тебе нужно примкнуть к победителю, а ты с ним порвала. Токугава может рассчитывать только на собственных вассалов и Анэгакодзи, который после смерти Такэнаки захватил Мино. Иэясу пообещал закрепить эту провинцию за его родом. Сатакэ и Уцуномию пришлось подчинять силой, они могут взбунтоваться у него в тылу. Тогда как у Исиды вот так взбунтоваться некому.

— А сама ты почему поддержала Иэясу, раз он обречен, по-твоему?

— Больше заплатил, — усмехнулась Магоити. — Любой из них пойдет нас зачищать, когда разберется с другим. Такая вольница никакому государству не нужна. 

* * *

В Сагами силы разделились: Иэясу разместился в Одаваре, Датэ — в Исигакияме, том самом замке, что возвел Хидэёси для осады Одавары. Видел пни деревьев, срубленных вокруг новостроя, чтобы одаварцам показалось, будто здание возвели за одну ночь. «Я — в замке победителя, — сказал вассалам Датэ, — он — в замке побежденного. This is a good omen». 

Свернув с Токайдо, Датэ отправился вглубь острова и по горным дорогам обогнул озеро Аси, чтобы попасть в долину с серными источниками, съесть яиц в черной скорлупе, вареных в гейзере («Каждое такое яичко продлевает жизнь на семь лет, господин!») и помолиться лавовым статуям божков. С серого неба в серое озеро сочился дождь, шлепал по грязи и, усиливаясь, лопал пузыри газа в грязевых лужах. Под дождем армия миновала перевал Нагао, за тучами не был виден залив — вокруг только горбились зеленые холмы с пролысинами, и снежная шапка горы Фудзи терялась среди туч. 

— Можно было бы спокойно идти по Токайдо, но Масамунэ-сама не ищет легких путей, — ветер вырывал зеленый зонтик из рук Сибаты Кацуиэ.

Санада выступил из замка Масино, встретился с Датэ у реки. Дождь барабанил по листьям, по шлемам, по размокшей дороге, по щитам и сундукам. 

Масамунэ проорал сквозь шум дождя:

— Санада Юкимура! Видят боги, я тебя уважал! Я бы пришел, как раньше, за товарищеским поединком, а не за твоей головой! Но ты сам меня вынудил своим неразумным выбором. 

— Так Кровавая Рука стравливает друзей! — согласился Санада, мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с лица капли. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он вспомнил, что узы между господином и вассалом длятся три перерождения, а между супругами — два. — Как думаете, мы с вами в следующей жизни встретимся?

— Санада, если ты и в следующей жизни будешь мицунаристом, то не взыщи!

Протрубила раковина.

Пока месили кровь с грязью, дождь кончился, и в тот самый миг, когда выглянуло солнце, Датэ прорвался к вражескому полководцу. Разряды шести молний голубыми полосами вспороли воздух, и ударная волна отбросила гвардейцев Санады. Пока они стояли, шатаясь, окутанные искрящими разрядами, Датэ схватился с Санадой.

Шесть мечей вращались бело-голубыми кругами света, вперед улетело громадное колесо из молний. Санада взвился, спикировал, огненные копья встретились с решеткой из шести клинков — и Датэ отшвырнул его через половину всего поля в лесок. Санада был благодарен всем богам за недавний дождь — иначе его людям пришлось бы тушить лесной пожар. Пока он выползал из переломанных кустов и затаптывал дымящиеся ветки, его настиг Датэ. 

Голова улетела в сторону водопада и куда-то закатилась. 

— Масамунэ-сама, у вас царапина! Я покончу с собой от такого позора.

— Цыц, Кодзюро! Ступай искать его голову. Кацуиэ, присмотри там за ним.

Вассалы отбыли. На угрюмом лице Катакуры читалось: «Меня! Любимого слугу! Кусок трупа искать послали!» Сибата увещевал:

— Надо, Кодзю, надо. Иначе он превратится в онрё, как Тайра Масакадо, и его голова тут будет по ночам летать в огне!

— Заткнись, суеверный дурак, приблудился еще один трус на нашу голову!

— Места тут зловещие. Лес самоубийц недалеко, пещеры. Самое место для неупокоенных духов.

От водопада тянуло холодом. Отдельные струйки жались к замшелым пластам, как плющ, обвивающий стенки лавовой чаши, но чуть дальше, в расщелине, поток талой воды вырывался из курчавой зелени, как из кустистых бакенбард.

Оскальзываясь и хватаясь за кусты на почти отвесном склоне, Кодзюро и Кацуиэ спустились к подножию водопада, где замшелые и поросшие травой уступы окаймляли речушку. Каждый вспрыгнул на камень над прозрачной водой. 

— Кодзю, смотри, золотая форель, — тоскливо известил Сибата. — Он ее зубами ловить будет.

Катакуре на миг показалось, что товарищ гарпунит рыбу нагинатой, но Сибата выловил голову и принес господину.

— Мерси... — Датэ въехал в замок Масино и заказал поминальные службы по Санаде. Его цитадель Уэда и окружающие ее крепости пора было оставить Могами (тот прислал письмо из осадного лагеря вокруг замка Кацусиро в северном Синано), а самому Датэ — идти на север, подчинить себе восемь замков в долине Кофу. Он разослал комендантам требования сдаться. 

— И тогда, — сказал он, — я успею построить железную дорогу до самой Сэкигахары!

— Старик — не овощ, — переговорив с вассалами Санады, поведал Катакура. — У него безостановочно трясутся руки и клацает челюсть. 

— После такого известия его уложит второй удар, — ответил Датэ. — И им придется сдаться: некому возглавить. Харунобу сам облегчил нам задачу — казнил своих детей, когда они восставали.

То же самое можно было сказать и о самом Датэ.

* * *

Могами Ёсиаки остался наводить порядок в Каи.

— Дядя, как вы можете пропустить такую пати? Посадите тут гауляйтера, а сами гоу на Сэкигахару!

— Масамунэ-сама, это же трусливое ничтожество. Нечего ему делать на Сэкигахаре. Только позорить восточную коалицию.

— Масамунэ, закрой рот своему слуге! Как ты позволяешь!..

— Вы сами позволяете, дядя, даете повод своими недостойными поступками. 

— Отрежь ему язык!

— Сорри, дядя, не могу! Кодзюро незаменим, резать нельзя.

Датэ заставил местных прекратить сбор урожая и назначил трудовую повинность — строительство железнодорожного полотна. Отряд Могами наблюдал с холма, как оккупанты сгоняют рабочих. Сам Ёсиаки завис в воздухе, попивая чай. 

— При виде конструкции бесценного Масамунэ мне вспоминается гайдзинская этическая дилемма, господа. Человек проваливается в механизм, разводящий мост. Что вы сделаете — опустите мост, раздавив одного, или допустите крушение целого поезда с пассажирами? 

— Иэясу эту дилемму уже решил, — усмехнулся Нобэсава Мицунобу. Могами продолжал:

— Или, как вариант, поезд идет по ветке рельсов, к которым привязаны пять человек. Но можно еще успеть вовремя пустить поезд по другой ветке — там привязан один человек! По которой вы пустите поезд?

— В чем подвох, Ёсиаки-сама? — не понимали вассалы. 

— Желаю поставить Масамунэ перед этой дилеммой. 

— Ёсиаки-сама, — уточнил Симура Акиясу, — вы рассчитываете, что Масамунэ-доно спрыгнет остановить поезд, но долго не продержится и погибнет? То есть он не настолько силен, как Санада?

— Когда тот остановил крепость Мори, хочешь сказать? — Ёсиаки отпил чаю. — Ну и что? Пока он будет удерживать поезд, его атакуют люди Мицунари.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Авадзи — остров между Сикоку и полуостровом Кии. http://hkar.ru/Ay3h
> 
> ²Цуру о сватовстве Гёбу: http://hkar.ru/Ay3g
> 
> ³Компиляция сторимода Акэти в Utage и сторимода Тёсокабэ в SB2H.


	6. Общий сбор

Собрались все-таки не у Маэды. «Зачем делать такой крюк, Мицунари?» — поинтересовался Симадзу и получил в ответ письмо: «Делайте что хотите, мне все равно!» Союзникам было бы удобнее собраться ближе не к северному, а к южному берегу Бивы, но за грядой Кацураги подняли голову икко-икки, вернув разбой и безвластие. Отани Ёсицугу собирался договариваться с благородными главарями тамошних банд посредством Сайки Магоити, но после боя в Киото полуостров Кии окончательно вышел из-под контроля. Вскоре повстанцы разогнали администрацию тайко в Иге и Исэ. Наместник Иги был убит, наместник Ямато исчез, наместник Исэ покончил с собой; их чиновники спасались бегством, превращаясь в ронинов. Некому было организовывать армии ночлег и кормежку. Получив известие о бунтах у восточной границы своих владений, Иэясу вздохнул: «Это вторая ошибка тайко — не зачистил полуостров. Надеялся отправить этот сброд в Корею, а надо было быть проще».

— Выдайте мне сына Иэясу, и я четвертую его лошадьми! — потребовал Мицунари, явившись в Канэгасаки.

— Он сбежал, — безмятежно откликнулась Оити. — Мы не успели взять его под стражу. 

«Издевается, — понял Мицунари. — Я даже не могу ей приказать перерезать себе горло! Ей же все нипочем, она же нелюдь!»

Союзники предложили Мицунари передислоцироваться в Оми, и он назначил сбор в Сидзугатакэ, в замке на холме с видом на оба озера — Бива и Ёго. Следом за сиреневыми знаменами с «десятитысячной удачей» колыхались сиреневые с монетами Эйраку — пять тысяч Оды и белые с зелеными цветками сливы — восемь тысяч Маэды.

— Ты действуешь против меня, Тосииэ, ты мог бы нанять еще ронинов, но ты мне привел эту горстку людишек, — заблажил Мицунари.

Но Симадзу и Отомо привели всего по полторы тысячи. 

— Понимаешь, Исида, — рокотал Симадзу, — у меня дома бардак. Либо ослабить гарнизоны замков и оставить их на разграбление Куроде, либо так. Ну, что смурной такой, с тебя хватит, ха-ха! Главное — я сам пришел! — он хлопнул себя по брюху и заливисто расхохотался.

— Закрой рот, старик, — оборвал Мицунари. — Топчешься там с бандой каторжников, позор.

Симадзу пожелал знать, где тут сакэварня, и помчался заливать последствия встречи с Мицунари.

— Проявил бы христианское милосердие даже к врагам, как господь нам велит, — нараспев, как киотский вельможа, протянул Сорин, — освободил бы Куроду, отрубив ему руки по локоть.

Он спрыгнул с самоходного аквариума и щелкнул пальцами, подзывая оператора; тот открыл клапан, и верхняя платформа отъехала. Один слуга помог хозяину снять белые перчатки, второй подал пакет с червями, и Сорин с умильной ужимкой склонился кормить рыбок.

— Занятно, Мицунари! — подсказал Сорин, видя только досаду в глазах старшего союзника. — Ты, должно быть, никогда не видел стекла? Можешь подойти, покормить их сам, рыбки тоже проголодались, твари божьи…

— Я сейчас тебя туда окуну, Сорин.

— Сорин дело говорит, — пробубнил Хидэаки, — Мицунари, сходи поешь. Это оттого, что не ешь, ты и злой такой! 

— Кусок в горло не лезет, пока Иэясу жив! — Мицунари зачеканил шаг со двора. Хидэаки попытался его умилостивить:

— Мы живых улиток с собой везем. Хочешь, мой повар их тебе сварит в сакэ? Листьев кленовых насобирали. Тебе нажарим.

Мицунари обернулся через плечо и выплюнул: 

— Мое дело — убить Иэясу, а остальные все, будьте вы прокляты!

— Какое духоподъемное напутствие, право слово, — заметил Сорин, протягивая руку слуге, чтобы тот вытер ее салфеткой.

— Ох, я бы хотел стать таким неунывающим, как ты, — пробормотал Хидэаки. — Таким же решительным…

Сорин взял его под руку. Хидэаки вздрогнул, отшатнулся, но, сообразив, что Сорин не собирается сломать ему кость и не прячет нож в рукаве, робко придвинулся.

— Крестись, Хидэаки. Господь дарует тебе силу духа.

— Но ты же не после крещения таким стал, ты всегда таким был.

Сорин жестом подозвал пару слуг, те сгорбились — по их спинам, как по ступенькам, господин взобрался на аквариум.

— Мы — воинство Христово, мы сражаемся против душителя истинной веры! — Сорин крутанул аквариум и изогнулся, подняв ногу, словно аист на болоте. — Я не готов плыть на какие-нибудь Филиппины или Гоа. Я хочу жить здесь, строить и заимствовать лучшее. Если победит Токугава, мой удел достанется вероотступнику Куроде — а этот воскурит любым богам, на которых ему укажут сильные мира сего. Присылал ко мне своего сына агитировать за Токугаву. Я вызвал ангелов и приказал им выкинуть его отсюда. Они надеялись, что я откажусь от помощников, дарованных мне господом за мою верность! 

Подтянулись семнадцать тысяч воинов Мори. Тяжело притопало «Восходящее Солнце» — то ли паук, то ли краб с пушкой в пасти, как на корейских кораблях-черепахах. На спину краба взгромоздили корабль, реял на ветру фиолетовый парус с белым цветком щавеля — явился Тёсокабэ с шестью тысячами.

— Как посмел на глаза показаться, босяк!

— Мицунари, сколько смог собрать после погрома — все здесь!

На совещании Тёсокабэ объяснил союзникам:

— Господа, он так и не предъявил мне требования. Только оставил мне кучу трупов моих ублюдков… ну, это я вассалов так называю. Я ходил в Желтое море, составлял карты для нашего общего дела, возвращаюсь к себе на Накатомигаву — в крепости ни единой живой души. Мастерские в руинах, шагоходов осколки разметаны, но здание целехонькое, господа! Токугава как бы говорит: «А здание мне еще пригодится!»

— Как бы? — переспросил Амаго. — Вы так и не снеслись с ним? 

— Посылал к нему гонца. Тот не вернулся.

— Заткнись уже, пират! — рявкнул Мицунари. — Какая разница, что там было в голове у Иэясу. Я эту голову скоро преподнесу господину Хидэёси.

Двое слуг повесили размеченную карту Сэкигахары. Отани вылетел к помосту, завис справа от Мицунари и начал зачитывать план. 

— Коль скоро мы не можем рассчитывать на кайцев, господа, и теперь Токугава контролирует Накасэндо, мы заманим его в эту долину площадью четыреста на двести тё. Как видите, здесь находятся рисовые поля, орошаемые водами трех рек, низина, хе-хе… Одним словом, положение Токугавы безнадежно, как и вся его затея. Прежде чем они подойдут, мы успеем занять и укрепить высоту благодаря мудрости Повелителя Тьмы, — он отвесил поклон господину, но Мицунари не слушал, с тоской и отвращением склонив голову набок и опираясь локтем на скамеечку. Отани тем временем вещал, что план отменный: токугавцы войдут в долину, тут-то мицунаристы и посыплются с холмов им на головы. Окружат неприятеля с трех сторон и раздавят. 

Мицунари не слушал, как союзники разбирают места и спорят о позициях. Зам его Укита Хидэиэ пытался пропустить Мори вперед («После вас, господа, только после вас!»), возопил наконец к Мицунари:

— Повелитель Тьмы?..

— Я могу построить крепость из голов, которые я отрубил… — Ударом кулака Мицунари перевернул скамеечку, и Хидэиэ замер. — Стой где хочешь, Мотонари, но если ты, сквалыга, меня предашь… Я уничтожу твой род, я вырежу твоих вассалов до последнего младенца! 

Войска западной коалиции двинулись через гору Торагодзэ. Тамошние укрепления, построенные Нобунагой для осады Одани, теперь служили заставой на границе владений Оити и Мицунари. Шагоход «Восходящее солнце», способный перемещаться только по ровной местности, водрузили на носилки и поволокли на плечах. Киккава Хироиэ велел передать Тёсокабэ: «Ваши люди должны быть благодарны Иэясу! Если вы, конечно, предпочитаете официальную версию, что погром учинил Иэясу, а не сами же ваши вассалы облегчили ношу…», но Мотохару развернул гонца.

— Сын, ты дурак. Какое дело его вассалам до холуев!

— Я рассчитывал на разбирательства, на чистку рядов, папенька. В идеале — вплоть до казни каждого десятого.

— Это только если они выкинут его в пропасть.

Хироиэ обернулся, представил, как шагоход полетит с каменистого склона, ломая мачту и ноги, сначала пробьет дырку в боку, а потом отвалится пузатый кораблик… Прекрасное зрелище разрушения на фоне ущелья и поросших разноцветными деревьями гор! 

Из Нагахамы повернули налево, в Мино. Приграничные села как вымерли: крестьянам вовремя велели уйти в горы и вытащить из амбаров все до последнего зернышка.

* * *

Тем временем токугавцы собрались в Гифу. Прискакал Датэ, поведал, как строится железная дорога. Нагамаса бился головой об порог:

— Господин, разместите мой отряд напротив Исиды! Позвольте второй раз с ним сразиться — наверстать…

— Ступай, Буйвол! Я не хочу этими руками лишать жизни моего дорогого друга — я-то храню в сердце эти драгоценные узы, а он — увы!

Курода Тоситака мрачно встретил племянника:

— Пока тебя не было, пришло письмо от Наоюки. У твоего отца ожоги. Иэхиса гоняет его по вулканам, Гинтиё ударила в тыл — пока что они ее сдерживали, на тот момент, что брат это писал… 

— По каким вулканам, дядя? — Нагамаса был готов услышать, что его отец позволил Иэхисе заманить себя на Сакурадзиму. 

— По Кирисиме. Подвесной мост прорвался, твой отец свалился на горящую стерню и бежал по лаве до дороги. Где его ждали сацумцы. Шар раскалился, а надо было размахивать раскаленной цепью. 

В мозгу Нагамасы проносились картины бунта: сколько еще вассалы будут терпеть скорбного головою хозяина, пока молодой господин занят на Хонсю. «Придется просить помощи у Иэясу… позор… Куроды сами не справляются… Горе-объединитель Кюсю…»

Иэясу пытался убедить Датэ, что по Мори на холме стрелять не надо. 

— Мне что теперь, только палить по ангелам? — сопротивлялся Датэ. 

— И по шагоходу, — кротко улыбнулся Иэясу. — У нас договор, Дракоха. Я позволю Мори отсидеться.

Заталкивая господина в поезд, Кодзюро хрипел:

— Он слюнявый доверчивый идиот. Тряпка! Прикажите обстрелять Мори, Масамунэ-сама!

— Непременно, — поклялся Датэ, — непременно!

— Если войска Мори уйдут отсюда без потерь, я усэппучусь!

Сам Кодзюро оставался командовать двенадцатью тысячами из Осю. С ним шли две тысячи из Дэвы — скромный вклад Могами в общее дело.


	7. Панцерцуг

Анэгакодзи пустил конные патрули на охрану железнодорожных путей. Под вечер отряд Симы Сакона двинулся зачищать охрану и минировать пути, а ночью, под дождем, минеры Датэ ползли на коленях, срезая траву ножами, и ощупывали землю. 

Обе армии заняли близлежащие деревни, объедая поселян. Знатные господа расположились в крестьянских хижинах, в амбарах, на сеновалах, а остальные мокли под дождем — и не только беднота, но и личная гвардия самого Иэясу скорчилась у амбара, и даже Хидэясу мокнул, накрывшись соломенным плащом. 

Из щели в потолке капнуло на стрекозу, выгравированную на шлеме Тадакацу. В ту же прореху заглянул ангел, кинул бомбочку-хороку — Тадакацу взвился с места, перехватив бомбу на лету, пробил рогами крышу, разворотив весь амбар, и вылетел под дождь, чтобы уронить бомбу в грязь. Снаружи послышался взрыв. Иэясу, нервно посмеиваясь, вжался в угол и прислонился к стене, накрыв голову дзимбаори. Асигару полезли чинить крышу и восстанавливать стены, а Тадакацу погнался за юркими ангелочками; один был недостаток у вражеской авиации — ангелы светились и представляли собой яркую, хоть и шуструю, мишень. 

Прошла бессонная дождливая ночь. Солнце поднималось, освещая разноцветные осенние холмы и перекрестье дорог в долине трех рек. Мицунаристы взобрались на холмы, а своего Повелителя Тьмы оставили в долине — сражаться по колено в грязи, падать на сухие рисовые стебли, торчащие над водой. Зато электрические разряды карет смерти разойдутся по воде, поражая вражеских солдат, когда ряды сблизятся и перестрелка сменится рукопашной. 

Мицунари изучал карту расположения вражеских войск: желтый значок отмечал ставку Токугавы на холме Момокубари, а у него в тылу, на горе Нангу, засели Мори. Вся их армия притащила с собой огромные ветки, накрылась ими и изображала густой лес. 

— Как, — захлебнулся Мицунари, — как они его пропустили? Мори… тварь… — Он кликнул адъютанта: — Подайте им сигнал. Я заставлю их драться! 

Он пинком перевернул табурет и пробормотал:

— А если эти мрази не шевельнутся — ничего. Я пройду через всю Сэкигахару и сам его сдерну с этого холма. Коня мне!

Токугавцы расположились в формации «рыбья чешуя», обычно использовавшейся при превосходящих силах противника. В первом ряду стояли мушкетеры, которых прикрывали лучники, пока те перезаряжались. Следом — пешие копейщики, за ними — кавалерия.

Мицунари гарцевал перед строем:

— Сначала мы сомнем людей Масанори, потом — Нагамасы, за ними уничтожим Магоити и Цуру, а следом стоят войска Иэясу, но сам он не в поле, — Мицунари указал боевым веером на холм Момокубари; на таком расстоянии ему были не видны желтые полотнища с гербами. — Мы уничтожим этих четверых предателей, чтобы выманить его.

Когда луна закрыла солнце, взвились две сигнальных ракеты; восточная, из лагеря Куроды — мгновением раньше, и с востока атаковали первыми. У «чертей» Наомасы даже мушкеты были выкрашены в красный. После обмена залпами мушкетеры уступили место копейщикам, схватились отряды Масанори и Хидэиэ, Такаторы и Ёсицугу. Под горой Сасао, у лагеря Мицунари, шла самая жаркая битва. Всадники с копьями врезались в ряды пехоты, всадников баграми сбивали с коней, отбрасывали багры и, выхватив мечи, резали оглушенных самураев. Строй копейщиков прорежали мушкетеры, которых прикрывали лучники. Вскоре поле затянуло клубами дыма, еле виднелись мельтешащие фигуры. Комья земли разлетались в местах попадания картечи и взрывов гранат, но не могли рассеять дым. Шли в ход отравляющие и слезоточивые заряды. Кареты смерти колесили по полю, обдавая бойцов всплесками грязи и разрядами молний; механические быки топтали раненых в грязь.

Летали ангелы — кто с бомбочкой, кто с бойцом. Летали черно-фиолетовые сгустки, как маленькие кометы — жизненная сила убитых вливалась в убийц, обученных подпитываться во время боя. Мицунари крошил врагов с такой скоростью, что невооруженному глазу были видны только полосы застывшего на миг раскаленного воздуха. Нагамаса работал медленно и обстоятельно, иначе не повоюешь, когда в руке у тебя тэцубо, и от него разлетаются шипы, растягиваясь, превращаясь в нити, и перекачивая энергию из ран — из сердец, животов, расколотых голов; тела раненых воинов трепыхались, как куклы, подвешенные на нитях тьмы. Воздух вокруг него словно превращался в липкое болото. 

— С Куродой справишься влет, он неповоротливый, давит грубой силой, — тем сильнее оказалось бешенство Мицунари, когда его ловкий и быстрый Сима Сакон прыгнул с парой мечей и отлетел от удара в грудь — доспех пробит, кости всмятку. Нагамаса стал втягивать в руку нить тьмы, а Сакон рухнул к ногам врага, как панцирь высосанного насекомого. Сквозь пробитый доспех виднелся открытый перелом — черные края выеденной раны вмиг загрубели, стали похожими на створки. Разлагающаяся внутри плоть источала омерзительный запах. 

— Выел бы его уже полностью, мразь, — пробормотал Мицунари. Он знал: переломанные кости срастутся, но с незакрывающимися ранами тьмы можно прожить еще сорок лет. — Держись, Сакон, вот убью его и помогу тебе!

Махать дубиной — неминуемо открываться, но колющие и режущие удары Мицунари оказывались бесполезны: Нагамаса успевал отражать меч дубиной, принимать на свободную руку с кастетом — Мицунари не удавалось даже задеть его пальцы.

С северо-востока по Косю-кайдо пригромыхал бронепоезд Датэ. 

Густой грязный дым стлался над составом: первой шла платформа прикрытия, второй — платформа для зенитной мортиры, следом — паровоз, тендер с углем и артиллерийские вагоны с амбразурами, а за ними снова платформа, груженая мешками с песком, запасными рельсами, бревнами и инструментами. «Раз бездымного угля у нас не водится, — решили в Осю, — зачем маскировка?» Поезд был выкрашен в радикально синий цвет, и по вагонам тянулось изображение лазурного дракона. 

Вскоре у Мицунари не осталось карет смерти. Сорин развернул боевую платформу с портретом Франциска Ксаверия и понесся наутек; за господином отступил весь отряд.

На горе Нангу Тёсокабэ пытался прорубить себе дорогу через ряды Мори. С собой пираты пригнали полторы тысячи Нацуки Масаиэ, поначалу расположившегося с фланга — но пираты не дали Нацуке отсидеться. 

Решив, что бой на горе Нангу идет слишком близко к токугавским отрядам, прикрывавшим ставку от войск Мори, Иэясу приказал перенести ставку в долину. На руки он надел два чучела тануки, и в ответ на пристальный взгляд Окадзи (другие гвардейцы не посмели таращиться!) пояснил: 

— Внутри — кастеты. Ходил на охоту, убил двух тануки, отдал чучельщику. 

— Куда вы стреляли, чтобы шкуру не испортить?

— Я ребром ладони. Над ушами в затылок.

— Но это сувенир, Иэясу-сама? Головки тануки разрушатся, когда вы будете пробивать кому-то череп ударом кулака. — Иэясу осклабился. — Ну и в самом деле, новых наловите… 

Отряд Иэясу спустился с холма, и Мицунари, нырнув вбок, бросился прочь от своего противника — под мушкетный огонь, под копыта лошадей, расчищая себе путь сквозь доспехи и кровавое мясо. Нагамаса кинулся в погоню.

— Куда, трусло?!

— Плевал я на тебя, каторжник! Я сюда пришел за головой Иэясу!

Бронепоезд разделил Сэкигахару пополам. 

Вопль «Иэясу-у-у!» перекрыл грохот состава. Мицунари вспрыгнул на вагон. Нагамаса, не отставая, прыгнул на платформу прикрытия, уронил тэцубо, схватил мешок с песком и метнул в бегущую фигурку Мицунари, пытаясь сбить его с вагона, и Мицунари рассек мешок на лету. Кашляя в туче песка и протирая глаза, Мицунари головой встретил второй мешок, опрокинулся и покатился, но повис, зацепившись за край брони. Отъехала крышка люка, и показался мушкетер. Неразличимый глазом бросок, и куски четвертованного тела разлетелись по обеим сторонам полотна.

Мицунаристы вытащили пушки, и Нагамаса успел запрыгнуть на вагон, прежде чем ядро врезалось в платформу. Вагон тряхануло. 

Пока Мицунари вырывал мушкет у лезущего из люка асигару, Датэ выбрался на крышу штабного вагона. С другой стороны подоспевал Курода.

— Трусливые мрази, — взвыл Мицунари. 

А с рельсов раздалось привычное:

— Аспадин, если вы не остановите свой драндулет, я щас усэппу...

Дилемма прожгла мозг Датэ. Пока Мицунари вопил:

— Дай мне убить Куроду, а потом подходи, тварь, я тебя следом отправлю… — Датэ вертел головой, размышляя: если удастся удержать поезд, то стоит ли? Зачем ему вассал, который позволил себя скрутить и привязать к рельсам?

Датэ спрыгнул с поезда, выхватив в полете шесть клинков, и вонзил их в грузовую платформу. Пока он удерживал состав, под ногами его, на рельсах, без толку искрил привязанный Кодзюро — веревки только обугливались, но не распадались.

В этот момент в локомотив проникла Касуга.

Датэ не видел, Мицунари был тем более занят, сражаясь на крыше вагона. Режущие лучи света вскрыли люк, и Касуга запрыгнула в будку машиниста. Угрожая локомотивной бригаде лучами, она потребовала загнать поезд в тоннель в горе Ибуки.

Поезд прибавил скорости, и Датэ не выдержал. Три меча его переломились, и он с обратным сальто вспрыгнул снова на крышу вагона, перемахнув через две платформы. 

Датэ скакал к штабному вагону, готовый запрыгнуть в люк и заорать: «Эй, я не понял! Куда?! Дезертиры!», но путь ему блокировали Нагамаса и Мицунари. Гора Ибуки приближалась, и поезд оставлял позади поле боя.

Когда весь состав скрылся в тоннеле, и единственным источником света остались укрепленные на стенах фонари, мины сдетонировали.

Контрольную платформу подбросило в воздух. От удара с укрепленного свода посыпались камни и стропила, завалив тоннель. Материалы рассыпались вокруг платформы, перевернутой вверх дном; вокруг лежали мертвые, раненые и умирающие бойцы. Зенитная мортира опрокинулась, тендер лежал на рельсах, похоронив в угле несколько тел. Первый артиллерийский вагон рухнул набок, пробитый, как сёдзи картечью; второй вагон сошел с рельсов и накренился, уперевшись в стену. Третий удержался стоймя, половиной на рельсах. И лишь покалеченный обломок хвостовой платформы остался на пути.

Бойцы и рабочие полезли наружу, кто с ушибами, кто с переломами; поволокли тяжелораненых. Когда зажглось достаточно фонарей, командир поезда послал людей очищать рельсы от обломков, оттаскивать трупы и разбирать материалы с перевернутой платформы: нужно было отцепить сошедшие с рельсов вагоны и столкнуть вбок, а потом разобрать завал, чтобы хоть пешком выйти, если не вывести поезд с противоположного конца туннеля.

Касуга погибла зря, уничтожив только асигару и ранив нескольких самураев. Знатные господа сверзились с крыши, помятые, но живые. 

Датэ прохрипел:

— Я потом тебя зарежу, Исида. Сначала помоги толкнуть вагон.

— Я тебе не позволю меня использовать! — Мицунари выхватил меч. Датэ было негде развернуться, пришлось пятиться, уйдя в оборону, и вскоре противник оттеснил его до хвостовой платформы. Пока оттуда неслись крики и звон мечей, перемежающиеся вспышками молний, Курода Нагамаса угрюмо толкал вагоны, расшатывал и таскал камни, как простолюдин.

Когда Мицунари выбрался на поле боя, половина его армии избивала своих, а Мори на холме откушивали гайдзинский попкорн. Ни флагов, ни шагохода Тёсокабэ видно не было.

— Иуды, — пробормотал Мицунари, — без надзора оставить нельзя.

— Сам себе злобный баклан, ничему тебя Киото не научило, — попенял ему Нагамаса.

— Я не буду ловить рыбу для Иэясу! — взревел Мицунари и выдернул меч из ножен. Нагамаса смахнул его дубиной, но все-таки не сбил с ног — только отодвинул на пять сяку. Тэцубо не коснулось его.

— Ублюдок, тебя что, предали?! — из туннеля выпрыгнул Датэ. Следом плелись северяне, поддерживая раненых. — Стоять, толку от вас…

Затмение кончилось, и солнце заливало Сэкигахару. На поле перемешались знамена режущих друг друга мицунаристов. Мицунари вертел головой, но нигде не было видно знамен с бабочками.

— А где Гёбу? Они убили Гёбу?!

— Ты сам его убил! — ответил Датэ. — Ты развалил империю Хидэёси. Твой господин на том свете тебя проклинает. 

Мицунари с воплем выхватил меч. Парировав удар, Масамунэ отпрыгнул, и в тот же миг на Мицунари обрушилось тэцубо.

— Стой, Буйвол! Не добивай его. — Датэ выставил руку с мечом. — Пусть ухромает! Он — всего один человек, армии у него больше нет.

— Рехнулся, Дракон? — Нагамаса соображал: убить Датэ — полдела. Придется добить всех раненых из команды бронепоезда, а потом закопать голову их господина. «Все побежали предавать, и Датэ побежал».

Мицунари сел, обломки доспехов осыпались с него, а вокруг него медленно кружили Масамунэ и Нагамаса, выжидая, кто ударит первым. Раненый оперся на меч и встал, шатаясь и хрипло дыша; сломанная рука плохо слушалась, и Нагамаса, в этот миг оказавшийся у него за спиной, увидел, что фиолетовые крылья на белом дзимбаори окрасились кровью — сломанные ребра проткнули тело насквозь. Мицунари медленно развернулся, чтобы ударить, и на губах у него запузырилась кровавая пена. Молния прошила руку с мечом, Мицунари пошатнулся и рухнул на спину, под ноги Датэ.

— Курода, ты болван. Убить его — это милосердно. Подарить быструю смерть. Пусть уползет и издохнет в канаве.

— Скрутим его и притащим к Иэясу!

— Я не буду ему дарить мою победу!

Мицунари ждал, пока один из дуэлянтов оттеснит другого подальше, неважно, кто кого — все трое изрядно устали, всех троих побило камнями при крушении поезда — и наконец, увидев просвет для броска, вскочил и метнулся прочь, но не на дорогу, а к раненой дичи — к команде бронепоезда. Удары, неразличимые глазом, на миг оставили решетку светящихся полос в воздухе. Мицунари запрещал себе чувствовать боль. Выпитые жизни не помогли ему срастить кости и заживить раны, только кровотечение остановилось, но чем больше поглощенных жизней — тем больше сил, чтобы добраться до Иэясу. 

Занятые боем Курода и Датэ слишком поздно заметили его побег.

— Где?!

— Обожрался и сбе... Буйвол, ты слепой?! Два глаза — но слепой!

— Я сюда не с тобой драться пришел, — мрачно напомнил Нагамаса.

Ругаясь на голландском, португальском, французском и языке айнов, Датэ побрел обратно на Сэкигахару.

На поле боя Нагамаса не сразу нашел взглядом собственные гербы. Чувствуя себя отбившимся от отряда ронином поневоле — нет, хуже, крестьянином — он шагнул в дым. «Я сюда командовать пришел, а не… Все мои обязанности на дяде… Стыдоба…» По пути схватился с конным копейщиком — пришлось самому добывать себе лошадь! 

Из токугавцев первой он встретил Цуру. Ее подчиненные резали головы бойцам Укиты, застреленным госпожой; другие волокли трофейную пушку, третьи добивали схваченных. В числе ее пеших самураев оказался Матабэй, с бумеранга свисала связка голов в окровавленной тряпке, на спине знамя с гербом Иёконо. Нагамаса фыркнул: «Иэясу избавился».

— Тыквы с огородов насобирал, кровью обмазал…

— Тыквы еще не выросли, Буйвол, — процедил Матабэй.

— Цуру-доно, вы не видели моих? — крикнул Нагамаса.

— Они погнали Укиту к пруду!

— Тот пруд к югу от Хоккоку-кайдо?

«Там изначально стояли Симадзу, — прикинул Нагамаса; их атаковали Ии и Хонда, смяв фланг Укиты, — интересно, старый Ёсихиро убит или сбежал?»

Уговаривая чужую лошадь, он двинулся вдоль реки Тэрадани. «Все веселье пропустил. Осталось только гнаться за отступающими». Нагамасе не сразу удалось загнать упрямящуюся лошадь в воду. 

Тем временем Мицунари орал перед вражеским строем: 

— Не стрелять, трусы! Я пришел к Иэясу! Выходи! Пропустите меня к нему! Иэясу, я тебя вызываю! 

Иэясу решил выехать навстречу. 

Противник стоял в пропитанном кровью поддоспешном костюме. Из доспехов на нем остались только латная юбка и поножи. 

— Ты, никак, сам ранен, мой бесценный друг! Ступай в лагерь. Я тебе предоставлю лекаря, и потом, как поправишься, уже и сразимся.

— Издеваешься, доброхот?! — Мицунари сплюнул кровь под копыта его лошади.

— Поединок с раненым — это неблагородно, — заявил Иэясу. — Вот когда тебя вылечат, тогда я с удовольствием с тобой померяюсь силой.

— Ты меня не отравишь, Тануки. Слезай! 

— Жаль, что ты мне не доверяешь, — приговаривал Иэясу, избивая его. — Ну вот, по перелому попал! Ты не можешь драться в таком состоянии. Мы тебя подлатаем!


	8. Как нам обустроить Японию

К часу овцы на поле боя остались только зачистные отряды — обходили добивать раненых, помогать своим: Иэясу распорядился пленных не брать.

У колодцев выстроились очереди на мытье отрубленных голов. 

Благородные доно съезжались отчитываться в ставку. Пока Иэясу принимал доклад у Нагамасы, а потом и у Масанори, Датэ размышлял, что победитель закончил бой с минимальными потерями — за него проливали кровь северяне и бывшие вассалы Хидэёси. Наконец дождавшись своей очереди, Датэ воскликнул:

— Иэясу, ты сражался?

— А как же! — был невозмутимый ответ. У камня, на котором сидел Иэясу, валялись два окровавленных чучелка.

— Really? Два раза бегал от Мицунари! Разоружаться перед войной — поразительная глупость! 

Вражеские полководцы разбежались. Отомо, Укита, Симадзу, Амаго, даже мелкопоместные Акаси, Маи, Гамо и Нацука — все ушли живыми, к каждому из них предстояло отправить карательный отряд. Разочарованный Иэясу считал головы мелюзги — а Мори приволокли ему ногу. 

— Господа, это что за окорок?

— Нога Тёсокабэ, — сообщил Мотонари. 

— Где сам?

— Удрал на якоре своем, — поведал Экэй. — Вассалы быстренько его перебинтовали, жгут наложили, алкоголем промыли, его же, родимого, в пасть залили, и он вспрыгнул на якорь и укатил.

— Пирату положено быть одноногим! — смеялись Хироиэ и Хидэмото. — Это было упущение с его стороны! Но мы восстановили комильфо!

Иэясу скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему вы упустили врага, горе-вояки? 

Он понимал, что стоит поддаться на провокации и устроить драку — тут же Мори-младшие, увидев зеленые световые сферы, спустят свою армию с холма. 

— Сам же нас попросил, — отозвался Мотонари.

— Вам же выгоднее, что Тёсокабэ уравновешивает нас в море Сэто, — подхватил Хироиэ.

— Не вводите в заблуждение благородных доно, — натужно рассмеялся Иэясу. — Господа, — обернулся он к вассалам и союзникам, — я не просил господ Мори отпускать Тёсокабэ. Им нечем подкрепить, писем таких я им не писал. Обыск докажет!

Началась драка. Зеленые сферы и золотистые полосы света вспыхивали не раз, но силы Мори на горе Нангу не пришли в движение.

Когда уволокли трупы, Иэясу отправил к Мотохару и Такамото гонца с предложением сдаваться. «Господа, ваш отец и ваши сыновья нарушили соглашение и атаковали меня, — писал Иэясу. — После того, как вы подпишете акт о капитуляции, я выдам вам их головы».

* * *

Токугавцы собрались в ближайшем замке, Дзёхэйдзи, где перед битвой останавливался Мицунари. Хозяйку замка Кёгоку Марию казнил Сорин, взяв Оцу. После победы Иэясу захватчикам пришлось оставить добытый замок, и вскоре они присоединились к своему господину: Сорин несся в порт Сакаи, заставляя своих воинов есть на бегу.

Иэясу отправил Кобаякаву, Вакисаку и надзиравшего над ними Ии Наомасу в Саваяму, очищать дорогу Тосандо.

— Обещайте пощадить гарнизон в обмен на сэппуку Масадзуми! Передайте также, что я согласен назначить достойный пенсион вдовам братьев Исида. 

Но Масадзуми выступил перед своими людьми:

— Кровавый не мог унизить сильнее, предателей к нам прислал. Господа, утащим с собой на тот свет как можно больше врагов!

Когда он приказал поджечь замок, вместе с бойцами сгорели и горожане, укрывшиеся в крепости во время штурма.

Лишь когда Мори увели армию домой, Нагамаса смог выдохнуть. Со своего визита в Хиросиму он подозревал: Мори дожидаются, пока Мицунари разгромит Иэясу, или наоборот, чтобы потом напасть на победителя и добить его. В Хиросиме ему показали договор с Мицунари, заключенный на тех же условиях; Отани божился: «Вся страна будет принадлежать Мицунари, за исключением Тюгоку», и то же обещал Курода, эмиссар Токугавы. Хироиэ выдвинул всего одно условие: «Мы экономим силы для экспансии. Мы вам не мешаем — вы не трогаете нас». 

«Заключить такой договор с Мицунари невозможно, — объяснял Экэй, — он не позволит нам не вступать в бой. Именно поэтому мы принимаем вашу сторону».

Нагамаса ждал подвоха. Действительно, соглашение между Токугавой и Мори казалось невозможным: рачительному хозяину Токугаве не нужен владетель себе на уме, с крупным княжеством и флотом. Мори должны были выступать против консолидации. 

Когда кобаякавское подкрепление ушло в Саваяму, Мори-младшим было бы удобно атаковать Иэясу. Нагамаса подозревал, что предварительный договор Кобаякавы и Мори был именно таков. Но Иэясу сохранил большую часть войска; победителя никак нельзя было назвать ослабленным, легкой добычей, а пираты уничтожили все пять зеркал, и поэтому Мори, всегда воевавшим числом, а не умением, пришлось выполнить свою часть договора. Нагамасе осталось ждать, что они дадут отпор, когда Иэясу попытается урезать их владения. 

* * *

Анэгакодзи Ёрицуна решил, что туннель ему не нужен, и Датэ отправил своих людей выводить разрушенный поезд из горы. Рабочим Анэгакодзи предстояло засыпать туннель.

Иэясу распорядился сделать два захоронения, разделенных речкой: своих — в каштановом лесу, воинов неприятеля — на другом берегу реки. Датэ решил не везти родственникам останки Катакуры. Намного больше его занимал вопрос, кто умудрился привязать его главного вассала к рельсам, но допросы были безуспешны: все божились, что в бою не до глазения по сторонам. 

Зато трупы в бронепаровозе недурно сохранились.

Датэ мрачно поведал:

— Опознали женщину, которая захватила поезд. Это Касуга из Этиго. 

Тосииэ печально закивал.

— Я знал ее. Она собиралась погибнуть смертью храбрых вслед за господином. Значит, решила утащить за собой влиятельных врагов.

— Глупая! — Наотора нервически постукивала веером по латной юбке. — Она могла перейти на службу ко мне. Все знают, что я принимаю сильных и храбрых женщин! Такой подвиг зря! 

— Я требую сатисфакции, — взбеленился Датэ, — пойдемте во двор.

— Прошу прощения, я сожалела о смерти Касуги… — пока Наотора это выговаривала, Датэ выхватил кинжал и молниеносным движением рассек завязки, сдергивая полумаску с ее изуродованного лица.

— Не принимаю! 

— …а не о том, что вы выжили, — бесполезно договорила Наотора. Ее слуга подхватил маску, продел новый шнурок.

— Я должна попросить разрешения на дуэль у моего господина.

Пошли к Иэясу.

— Масамунэ, — отрезал тот, — я бы не хотел, чтобы эти лекарства, которые я сейчас готовлю не покладая рук, понадобились и моей заместительнице. Извинитесь друг перед другом и разойдитесь мирно! 

Иэясу трудился. Сам измельчал в ручном жернове, толок в ступке, отваривал, взвешивал и процеживал снадобья для раненых вассалов. В ход шли аконит, сок имбиря, семена дикого кунжута, шкура муравьеда, рвотный корень, киноварь, ладан, мирра, мускус, камфора, твердая красная смола, называемая «драконовой кровью», сульфат меди, купорос, жженые квасцы, медвежья желчь, желтый свинец, многоножки, земляные черви, шелковичные черви, сушеные цветки сливы, жабья слизь, крошка белого нефрита, борное масло, древесные черви, улитки. Датэ не опознал бы на глаз большинство из снадобий, с которыми работал Иэясу и его фармацевты.

— Какой же ты популист, Тануки. Оукей, — он обернулся к Наоторе и развел руками, — проехали!

Наотора склонила голову, благодарить вслух не стала, а могла бы сказать, что, если б не Иэясу, ее род бы прервался: племянник упал с лошади в грязь, земля попала в открытую рану — если он умрет от заражения крови, а тетка погибнет на дуэли с собственным союзником, остается только надеяться, что Иэясу наконец покарает этого союзника!

Покинув лабораторию, в которую превратились покои Иэясу, Наотора столкнулась с ожидавшими своей очереди на аудиенцию Нагамасой и Цуру. Рядом унывали их вассалы.

— Я хочу передать вашему отцу, что я ему очень благодарна за то, что он отстоял Ходзё перед Хидэёси.

— Конечно, Цуру-доно, я передам, — сказал Нагамаса, подумав, что Хидэёси не заставил их покончить с собой, чтобы поселить Иэясу на отобранной у них территории: с непокорными вассалами и опасными, обобранными соседями. И папаша, несомненно, планировал их использовать, злоумышляя против Хидэёси. 

И он отправился к Иэясу за распоряжениями. Посредством Курод Иэясу планировал договориться с Отомо, которого обещал не карать, если тот посодействует против Симадзу. У папаши к тому моменту набралось двадцать кораблей — мелкие кобая, средние сэки-бунэ и переделанные торговые джонки; половину из них он нанял вместе с экипажем из местных пиратов. Они взяли на абордаж три корабля Симадзу, возвращавшегося с Хонсю, но упустили основной флот, и такая небрежность показалась Иэясу подозрительной. Такими темпами, решил он, весь Кюсю выступит против сёгуната — на этом острове можно рассчитывать только на Куроду-младшего.

Наотора обернулась к слуге, который, поняв без единого слова, набил и подал ей трубку. 

— Цуру, ты хочешь посватать сына Куроды? — выпустив струйку дыма, спросила она. — Великоват для такой хрупкой девушки, как ты.

— Нет, не хочу Буйвола. Когда они вернутся из Этиго, пусть Иэясу-ко скажет старому Удзимасе подарить мне его синоби.

— Немого?

— Он немой? А я думала, ему приказали со мной не разговаривать.

— Должно быть, ему отрезали язык.

— Да? Ну, это всего лишь язык. 

— А лучше бы не язык. 

— Наотора-ко! Вы слишком жестоки.

— Все они насильники. Нужно нечеловеческое благородство, чтобы удержаться. 

— Не все, — прогнусавил Матабэй, — это зависит от командира. А у нас господин сам этого не делал и подчиненных не пускал.

— А вы думали: какой самодур, не учитывает естественные мужские потребности.

— Он ведь прикован, — хихикнула Цуру, поднимая сомкнутые запястья.

— Ты бывший вассал Куроды? — уточнила Наотора, и Матабэй поклонился. — А почему служишь госпоже с Сикоку?

— Умолил господина Иэясу найти мне место.

Иэясу собирался использовать Цуру против Тёсокабэ, чтобы она помешала соседу помочь Сайкам — удержала его на море во время зачистки полуострова Кии. Так что место Матабэя оказалось в абордажной команде.


	9. Благородное собрание

Заняв Сакаи и Осаку, Иэясу начал зачистку с монастырского комплекса Нэгоро, уничтожив святилища, крепость и город со множеством кузниц и ружейных мануфактур, снабжавших оружием тысячи бандитствующих монахов и поддерживавших их мушкетеров из Иги и Коги. У него не хватало сил контролировать эту местность.

Замки Ота и Сайка, как и большинство замков полуострова, стояли у берега, но не так близко, чтобы их можно было обстрелять с моря. Миновав Осакский залив, токугавцы вошли в дельту Кинокавы и потащили гайдзинские пушки по суше.

Второй контингент направился на восток, в Ига Уэно. 

Над полуостровом летали воздушные змеи, разнося токугавские прокламации.

На осакских верфях томилось десять недостроенных галеонов: португальцы сбежали, узнав о поражении заказчика. Но Иэясу не спешил разбирать флот на растопку. Достраивали уже без португальцев.

«Я навел порядок на полуострове Кии», — Иэясу разослал владетелям приглашение в Осаку на казнь Мицунари и инаугурацию сёгуна, заявив, что приурочил важные события, таким образом заботясь о своих новоявленных вассалах — чтобы не ездили лишний раз.

Бывшие мицунаристы собрались испросить разрешения на завоевательный поход. По условиям акта о капитуляции каждый из них терял земли и рудники — и был готов поживиться за счет заморских соседей. 

Иэясу, Масамунэ и Цуру поднялись на смотровую площадку на крыше замка, где в окружении расставленных пушек медленно вращался пузатый глобус. Налюбовавшись городской панорамой, Датэ полез на опоры глобуса и, поражая Русь на карте указательным перстом, объявил:

— На Бориса Годунова войной идти хочу. У него там холодно, но мне не привыкать. 

Иэясу сравнил масштабы Русского царства и родного архипелага, и вопрос, что Датэ хочет найти на Руси, отпал сам собой. На таких просторах есть всё.

— Я гравюры привез! — Датэ жестом веера подозвал слугу, и тот подал раскрытый альбом. Спрыгнув с глобуса, Датэ перелистнул страницу: — Вот, пожалуйста: зимняя охота простолюдинов с рогатиной на медведя. А это русский самурай!

— Суеверные они там! — поморщился Иэясу, заметив, что у каждого нарисованного опричника свисает с седел по собачьей голове.

— Я тоже спрашивал у миссионера, тот божился, что верований в инугами у них нет. Обычное чучело возят! Как ты сам! — Датэ отпустил несколько ударов в воздух.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, Дракоха!

— Что?

— Как инугами делают.

— А как? — спросила Цуру.

— Закапывают в землю, — жизнерадостно поделился Датэ, — и отрезают голову тупой деревянной пилой. И сохраняют голову собаки, колдуя, чтобы ее дух им служил. Но такой дух может наброситься на хозяев, поскольку перед смертью закопанных собак морят голодом и держат рядом миску с едой: так положено, чтобы совсем озлобилась и измучилась.

— Это у вас в Осю такое делают? И как вы их за это наказываете, Масамунэ-доно?

— Цуру-доно, я приеду домой, специально перетряхну уложение о наказаниях и вам отпишу. Мне никогда не доносили о таких случаях. 

— Так, Масамунэ, — напомнил Иэясу, — ты куда собрался — в Новый Свет или все-таки в Русское царство?

— Думаю начать с Нового Света, — Датэ снова забрался на опоры глобуса и провел веером прямую линию через Тихий океан, остановившись на Калифорнии. — Потом пройдем весь континент на север и через вот этот пока безымянный пролив переберемся на Чукотку. Там высадимся и пойдем осваивать Сибирь.

— Я восхищен масштабностью и амбициозностью твоих планов!

— Ха! Дракон низко не летает! My wings will spread over Pacific Ocean! — Взмахнув руками, Датэ соскочил с глобуса. — Тогда я полетел. See ya!

— Иэясу-ко, — проводив Датэ взглядом, горько начала Цуру, — вы божились, что ваша цель — остановить экспансионистов. Вы восстали, чтобы предотвратить...

— Если я не буду учитывать мнение моих номинальных вассалов, сёгунат долго не простоит, — мягко объяснил Иэясу. — Я бы от всей души хотел установить лимит на количество, размер и водоизмещение кораблей, но пока что мои позиции не настолько прочны, и я вынужден считаться с владетелями, располагающими мощным флотом. Моему предшественнику, — он указал на город, — пришлось возглавить экспансию. Я, по крайней мере, не втягиваю тех даймё, кто не хочет в этом участвовать, и предоставляю каждого экспансиониста самому себе. Вернутся ли они — неизвестно. 

«А если и вернутся с грузом заморского золотишка, Иэясу будет удобно подчинять их по одному», — поняла Цуру.

* * *

Перебинтованного, с заштопанными легкими, Мицунари держали в камере для знатных особ. Третий этаж, сухой пол, свежие соломенные циновки, не менее завидная кормежка — впрочем, токугавского доброхотства Мицунари в этом не видел: уход и лечение узникам обеспечивали из средств, конфискованных у них же. 

— Иэясу мне обещал поединок, — заявил он следователю. — Я жду, когда он сдержит свое слово. Нас тогда господь рассудит!

Исповедание запрещенной религии — единственное, в чем Мицунари был согласен признаться. Остальные пункты обвинения — развязывание гражданской войны, попытку захвата власти, растрату казны, расхищение государственного имущества, самозванство — он отверг, заявив, что все это — преступления Токугавы. 

Главе магистрата осталось только выдать разрешение на пытку.

Мицунари повлекли на экскурсию в застенок. Зафиксировав в протоколе второй отказ от признания, обвиняемого передали заботам палача.

Плачевное состояние здоровья обвиняемого вынудило дознавателей выбрать пытку водой — даже без наложения каменной плиты на переполненный живот. Писарь отмечал: «Истрачено 3 сё воды. Пытка приостановлена в связи с уборкой рвотных масс. Произведен врачебный осмотр обвиняемого. Обвиняемый отказывается от признания своей вины. Пытка возобновлена». 

Раз признание не вытекло с водой — Мицунари водрузили на деревянную «кобылу», связав руки за спиной и привесив к ногам тяжелые камни. Срамной уд его протянули назад между ног, обвязав промежность так, чтобы он сидел на собственном уде и яйцах, раздавливая их своим весом. 

— Ублюдок… — хрипел Мицунари, ерзая на «кобыле». — Боится меня раненого… не идет на дуэль… до смерти запытать меня хочет, чтоб я сдох в луже своей крови!

— Сей же час, как изволите признаться, вам немедленно окажут помощь! — подбадривали дознаватели.

— Господин Хидэёси увидит, что я заслужил свою смерть… 

Его смерть под пыткой не входила в планы победителя. Так и не признавшегося Мицунари водворили в клетку и прокатили по улицам Осаки, оглашая список его преступлений. 

Горожане и гости города собирались на площадь Сэннити. Датэ ехал верхом во главе свиты; мимо по каналу Ниси-Ёко проплывала яхта новоявленной наместницы.

— Кацуиэ! Раз уж мы в Осаке. Посватаю наместницу за тебя, а? 

— Господин! Свататься во время казни до добра не доведет!

— Shut up, Кацуиэ! Для тебя же стараюсь!

Кацуиэ взмолился господу Айдзэну: «Только бы отказала!» Он хотел любить мечту и сладко страдать, а не обзаводиться семьей!

Кордон городской стражи отделял толпу простолюдинов от трибун для знатных особ. Мрачный Симадзу Ёсихиро громко глотал сакэ из бутылочной тыквы: когда Укита добежал до него и позвал продолжать борьбу, Симадзу утопил гостя в вулкане — но Иэясу требовалось доказательство лояльности, голова Укиты или, что лучше, живой Укита в клетке. Бывшим союзникам было не понять раздражения Ёсихиро: ну, выбранил его Иэясу, зато Симадзу были единственными мицунаристами, кого Иэясу не обобрал.

Оставив свою свиту охранять трибуну с гербовыми флагами, Датэ подсел к Оити.

— Что вы там не видели! — задушевно сказал он, махнув рукой на эшафот. — Любовь побеждает смерть! Я пришел просить вашей руки для моего вассала Сибаты Кацуиэ. 

— Такэтиё вверил мне город, — прошелестела Оити. — Я не могу отказаться от должности и уехать в Осю.

— И не надо! Я готов вернуть вам Кацуиэ. Будет вам служить, как раньше.

— Вы его приютили — вы себе и оставьте.

Датэ начал закипать. Отрешенный взгляд, неживой голос — наместница оскорбляла его своим равнодушием. Даже не пожелала узнать, дал ли он Сибате поместье или назначил только жалованье рисом, и почему решил от него избавиться. Ответ Датэ был бы прост: «Прискучила мне его кислая рожа и россказни о ёкаях!»

— Зачем это он ушел от своих… — прошептала Цуру, наклоняясь к Оно Наосигэ. — А если он прыгнет с трибуны на эшафот освобождать Тёсокабэ и лупить Иэясу… 

— Ода попытается его удержать, — успокоил вассал. — Должно быть, потому и попросила с ней сесть.

Тёсокабэ Мототика заживо разбух, как утопленник. В тюрьме его держали в бочке под крышкой с отверстием для головы, чтобы он не поджег камеру. В бочке его и привезли на казнь, из бочки он смотрел, как Мицунари отпиливают голову. 

* * *

К часу змеи благородные доно расселись в конференц-зале. Холодный ветер приносил из-за энгавы дождевую пыль. Над помостом висел золоченый веер с солнечным диском, штандарт Токугавы. Иэясу уселся на подушку, мощный, уверенный, но не надменный, в черном катагину-камисимо с золотыми гербами; веер — наоборот, золотистый с черным гербом. 

— Итак, у нас сформируются четыре эскадры. Датэ изъявил желание осваивать Новый Свет. Мори и Амаго направляются в Корею. Симадзу — на Окинаву. Уэсуги — на Хоккайдо. А я дома на хозяйстве посижу. 

Датэ вскочил:

— И в Японии наступит вспышка активности икко-икки — самураи уплыли! Оставили полупустые замки — будем резать, будем бить!

— Ицки сможет повеселиться со старыми дружками, — подхватил Сибата.

— Дракон, я ценю твою тревогу обо мне, благодарю за заботу, польщен!

— Тануки, хватит медоточить, не у Имагавы!

— Я говорю — остаешься помогать мне? 

— Чего я на этом острове не видел, Тануки? Но я тебе вассала своего оставлю. Пусть приглядывает за тобой. Только которого из вас… — Датэ подбросил монетку. — Кацуиэ! 

— Слушаюсь!

— Без Мицунари коалиция развалилась аж за пределы архипелага, — покачал головой Сатакэ.

— Туда ему и дорога, — уронил Мори Такамото из облака духов и зеленых шелков.

Когда выяснилось, что бывшие мицунаристы планируют походы на следующую весну, Датэ выкрикнул:

— А я не буду ждать весны, я отправляюсь прямо сейчас, потому что у меня галеоны! Мы же морская держава! А ума хватило только на эти плавучие гробы! 

Только после заседания Цуру узнала, зачем Иэясу приглашал ее слушать планы Датэ. 

Сёгун не надеялся на тихоокеанские шторма. Он считал, что надежнее будет сразу потопить. 

— Почему вы не поручите это Кагэкацу? Ему ближе со стороны Хоккайдо.

Иэясу передвинул фишку по карте:

— А ты выходи из Тацугоямы, зайдешь в гости к Удзимасе. Тогда и возьмешь с собой Котаро.

— Я рада быть вам полезной, Иэясу-ко, вы не подумайте, что я увиливаю… — смутилась Цуру, сообразив, что у Иэясу есть основания не доверять Кагэкацу — вчерашний враг, потерявший две трети своих земель, может объединиться с Датэ и ударить по Иэясу.

— Ты — самая ценная моя союзница, — сладко пел Иэясу. Цуру вспомнила, что на Сэкигахаре он то же самое он говорил Куроде, и подумала: если на благородном собрании в Эдо они поспорят, кто больше сделал для господина, выиграет Цуру. Она притащила к нему Тёсокабэ, закованного в лед; она же для него утопит Датэ.


	10. Сёгун, брось нас в огонь!

После экскурсии на верфи у Цуру не осталось надежды одолжить у Иэясу хоть один галеон. До окончания строительства было еще далеко. На флот Ходзё надежды не было — все их крупные корабли конфисковал еще Хидэёси. 

На собрании Масамунэ говорил, что построил три трехмачтовых галеона с двумя батарейными палубами, на которых располагалось шестнадцать пушек; на главной палубе установили еще двенадцать. Против них Цуру предстояло вести, как выразился Датэ, «плавучие гробы» — одномачтовые под небольшим парусом, больше полагавшиеся на гребцов — бывших подельников Тёсокабэ. На единственной батарейной палубе увеличили орудийные порты для корейских пушек, конфискованных у Тёсокабэ вместе с его флагманом, португальской караккой. Цуру пришло в голову, что Иэясу хочет уничтожить ее саму. Стравить пиратов из Иё с северянами, чтобы они перебили друг друга. Когда владетели с Хонсю называли ее вассалов пиратами, Цуру восклицала: «Бывшие пираты! Под моим руководством они начали честную жизнь!»

Иэясу поведал, что верфи, перенимающие гайдзинский опыт, находятся не в Сэндае, а на полуострове Осика, на берегу залива Цукиноура. 

Цуру получила от Иэясу грамоту, гласившую «Подателю сего не чинить препятствий, но оказывать всяческое содействие», и патрули береговой охраны Сатакэ пропустили ее эскадру. 

— Нам незачем углубляться в прибрежные воды, — увещевал Мураками Такэёси, показывая по карте, что защитники Осю могут выйти из устий рек Абукума и Натори, а приближаться к заливу Мацусима совсем нежелательно. Он считал, что, миновав город Сома Накамура, нужно уйти далеко в океан и подобраться со стороны острова Адзи.

Когда в заливе Исиномаки Цуру просигналили с патрульного корабля, она распорядилась бросить якорь и передать поднявшимся на борт людям Датэ, что прибыла сразиться с их господином.

— Утопите их, госпожа! — возразил Курусима Митиясу. 

— Все никак не оставишь свои пиратские привычки. Это обычные люди, они не виноваты, что их хозяин не в своем уме. Пусть приведут его!

Трехпалубный галеон возвышался над атака-бунэ — невозможно было покрошить команду картечью. Цуру возвела на верхней палубе айсберг с фальшбортом и орудийными портами, чтобы приподнять канониров. Дополнительную орудийную палубу прикрывал деревянный настил. По пандусам вкатывали пушки на колесных лафетах и поднимали корзины с боеприпасами.

Сняв мачты, пираты пошли на веслах, не приближаясь к эскадре Датэ на расстояние выстрела. Цуру конденсировала и замораживала воду, создавая айсберги, но застопорить три галеона оказалось не так-то просто. В зеленых вспышках Сибата ветром гнал айсберги на вражеские корабли, и Фуме Котаро пришлось отодвигать ледяные глыбы обратно. На флагмане Датэ Масамунэ послал в айсберг голубое колесо из молний. С третьего галеона отстреливались из пушек.

«Выходит, на третий он бы назначил Кодзюро, будь тот жив», — поняла Цуру. Когда айсберг пробил борт третьего галеона у ватерлинии, над морем разнесся радостный вопль пиратов, но всем было ясно, что повреждение невелико и вскоре северяне откачают воду и заделают пробоину. 

Корабли маневрировали, сближаясь и поворачиваясь к противнику, чтобы дать залп всем бортом. Парусники разворачивались быстрее, чем весельные корабли, артиллерийская дуэль шла в упор, но бортовые залпы не наносили противнику серьезного урона. Половина ядер пролетала мимо, а ядра, попавшие в цель, застревали в досках обшивки. Разрывные бомбы отскакивали от бортов или взрывались на поверхности обшивки, не проламывая ее. Вскоре полетели абордажные крючья, подтягивая корабли друг к другу.

Пираты лезли на ванты и забрасывали вражескую команду зажигательными снарядами. Раненые валились в воду с абордажных мостков. По палубе носились матросы с ведрами, заливая огонь. Перестрелка сменилась резней.

Датэ Масамунэ не собирался попасть в плен, как Тёсокабэ, вмороженным в ледышку. Он перемахнул через борт, а с каракки ему навстречу, защищая свою госпожу, выпрыгнул Матабэй. Столкнувшись в воздухе, оба рухнули в море. Холодная вода хлынула в нос и уши. Вокруг плавали бойцы обеих сторон, надеясь продержаться до конца боя, когда про них вспомнят и выловят.

Цуру отстреливалась — Матабэй подумал, что вряд ли она их заметила. Но если бы заметила — заморозила бы обоих в одном айсберге, а Матабэй был не готов утащить Датэ с собой на тот свет. 

Закружилась зеленая световая сфера, Сибата пронесся над кораблями и волнами. Он спикировал, вращая нагинату, завис над водой и подхватил Датэ ногами под мышки. Матабэй рванулся из воды и метнул бумеранг, рассекая Датэ пополам, снизу вверх. Бумеранг ударился об шлем изнутри.

— Ой, как Мата подпрыгнул счастливым дельфинчиком! — Цуру сложила руки рупором: — Голову! Голову мне добудь!

Ее голос потонул в шуме, но Матабэй и так понимал, что сёгуну потребуется доказательство смерти Датэ. 

Сибата летел над волнами. На обеих его ногах висело по половинке трупа: Датэ вцепился с такой силой, что руки не разжались и после смерти. Поймав бумеранг, Матабэй греб одной рукой, и кровь капала ему на голову с высоко поднятого клинка. Он пытался прицелиться: метнуть бумеранг так, чтобы отсечь Сибате обе ноги — а потом успеть доплыть и подхватить эту падаль, пока не утонула!

Сложнее, чем разрубить Сибату в полете, оказалось удержать все четыре половины. Когда наконец бой подошел к концу, Матабэю скинули пустую бочку, обвязанную канатом, и первым делом вытянули бесценный груз, а потом уже — продрогшего убийцу.

Цуру заморозила оба трупа.

— В Сэндае покажем эту глыбу, а уже в Эдо отдадим таксидермисту. Голову придется сшить пополам.

Вассалы просили разрешения пограбить портовые города, наградить солдат. 

— Мы здесь свое дело сделали, — отказала Цуру. — Трогать местных и их имущество я вам запрещаю. Огласите своим подчиненным, кому жизнь дорога.

Матабэй задумался, сколько она еще продержится. 

В Сэндае распоряжались двое старших вассалов — Датэ Сигэдзанэ, кузен покойного, и Монива Цунамото. Приняв капитуляцию, Цуру передала собравшимся волю сёгуна: провинция будет разделена между родственниками и соседями. Четыре ровных части отходили дядюшке Могами, соседу Намбу, соседу Сатакэ и кузену Датэ Сигэдзанэ, который командовал армией Осю на Сэкигахаре, пока Одноглазый Дракон катался на бронепоезде, а его Правый Глаз лежал на рельсах и кричал: «Усэппу!..» 

Матабэй гнусавил:

— Госпожа, а я так и останусь безземельным?

— Мата, ты боец. Тебя не готовили к управлению. 

— Как и вас! А вы справляетесь!

Преподнеся Иэясу две корзины с головами, Цуру спросила:

— Можно мне Сибату в Осаку послать? Оити-доно будет рада.

Сёгун позволил, и Матабэй вызвался отвезти Оити подарок, надеясь, что получит что-нибудь ценное в знак благодарности. 

Цуру распорядилась обогнуть Авадзи через Осакский залив. Отправляясь с визитом к наместнице, она запретила экипажу сходить на берег. 

Томящиеся на корабле пираты издали заметили в порту чучело дракона высотой в три кэн. Оказалось, что оно реет над свитой их госпожи, возвращающейся на корабль. Чучело тащил Матабэй. 

— Что это? — развеселились пираты.

— Рассказал Оде, что был в Этидзэне, когда еще она там правила. Там находили кости драконов. Выставляли их самодвижущиеся чучела. Ну, как самодвижущиеся, с носильщиками внутри. А я и нанялся во время праздника. За еду, когда жрать было нечего. Монаси на мне сэкономили — я один мог таскать чучело, которое десяток простолюдинов едва поднимают. 

— Можно запрягать вместо волов для вывоза камней из каменоломни, — хохотнул Курусима.

— Один за четверку волов наработаешь! — подхватил Мураками.

— Это была работенка юного Хидэёси, когда его еще так не звали, — Матабэя передернуло, — а благородному самураю не подобает! — И добавил под хохот пиратов: — Вот она и приказала мне подарить чучело дракона. 

— То самое, которое ты некогда таскал? — уточнил Оно.

— А я не помню! Сказала, что это равный обмен: я же привез чучело Сибаты. Госпожа, позвольте, я его в море утоплю!

— Сам с ним прыгай, хам! — вскричала Цуру.

— Простите, но куда мне его девать? И так на палубе места нет!

Цуру послала его привязать чучело к крыше каюты. Матабэй полез, размышляя, как наградил бы его Хамбэй за то, что он закончил его дело. 

* * *

— Кити, — поприветствовал сына Курода, — где ключ?

— В Осаке составляли опись имущества, папенька. Подходящего ключа не было.

— А Саваяму когда жгли, — насупился отец, — почему ты позволил этим перебежчикам… Почему ты не вызвался, не проконтролировал, как ты позволил Масадзуми спалить особняк?!

— А если Мицунари утопил ваш ключ в одном из осакских каналов? — Нагамаса пожал плечами.

— С моим везением… — усмехнулся отец. Обошел вокруг Нагамасы, гремя цепью. Железный шар скрежетнул по дворовым плитам. — Можно и осушить каналы.

— Его уже в море унесло.

— Вот оно, доброхотство Иэясу, — молвил Курода, задрав голову и уставившись в хмурое небо. — Я захватил семь провинций — он выдал мне ярлык на один жалкий Тикудзэн. Обобрал, как Мори и Уэсуги. И не прислал мне даже ключ!

Нагамаса понимал: нельзя говорить, что Матабэй теперь служит Цуру, чтобы папаша не пригласил его обратно. Назначил бы блудному сыну немыслимое жалованье, наделил бы поместьем, снова начал бы поучать, что Матабэй — старший брат, ничего, что не родной, научил младшего драться. Один учитель гаже другого. Седой чахоточный Такэнака негодовал, что Нагамасе не удается изображать страсть — и не огрызнешься: «Я тебе не актеришка!» Мицунари к тому времени ему надоел, и Хамбэй разрешил первому ученику жениться. Нагамаса где-то читал, что благородный юноша вовсе не обязан возбуждаться — и так понятно, что он вынужден терпеть ласки начальника. А «старший брат» не приглянулся никому из господ. И в этом повезло. 

Когда пришел черед Куроды плыть с отчетом в Эдо, вместо захворавшего отца явился Нагамаса. 

— Папеньку актиния ужалила? — прищурился Иэясу.

— Увы, господин, отведал даров моря и занедужил. 

Иэясу понимающе кивнул.

— Папаша подозревает, что вы где-то прячете ключ от кандалов. В мечтах взбунтить таких же недовольных и сместить вас. Перехватили его письма с подстреканиями соседей, — Нагамаса извлек пачку писем. — Извольте посмотреть — Симадзу, Мори, Татибане и даже Като Киёмасе. Мечтает захватить Осаку и осушить каналы. А потом, видимо, устроить раскопки на пожарище Саваямы. 

— Зачем осушать? — спросил Иэясу.

— Вдруг Мицунари утопил там ключ?

— Возвращайся домой, Буйвол. Быть может, папенька уже преставился, негоже пропускать похороны. Но я буду рад выдать наконец тебе ярлык. Ты — единственный человек на Кюсю, на которого я могу всецело положиться.

В Фукуоке Нагамаса убедился: папаша не Хамбэй, сам не помрет. Все ему нипочем, шаром машет, как будто он из папье-маше! Узнав новости о морском сражении в Осю, Курода-старший собрался приглашать Матабэя. И тот не может не вернуться: до Тикудзэна дошли слухи, что победитель Датэ вовсе не богат. «Все-таки совершил подвиг, стяжал славу, — скрипел зубами Нагамаса. — А награду — награду предоставит старый благодетель». Нагамаса был готов сделать все, чтобы приглашение не дошло.

Вскоре в Эдо доставили прошение о выдаче ярлыка наследнику новопреставленного Куроды. Тот свалился в шахту Миикэ, его прихлопнуло собственным шаром. Незачем было уточнять, что Куроду столкнули собственные работяги с клевцами. А в шахте он прятался от сынка, который гнался за ним, перехватив его письма Мори, загнал папашу в горы Сэфури — где даже углекопы подчинились молодому хозяину.

Нагамаса, торжествуя, поехал к сёгуну. Торжествуя — но понимая, что вывести из игры Куроду-старшего — даже не полдела: и без его стараний хватает недовольных, которые будут собирать силы. За век с лишним выросли поколения, для которых усобицы были как вода для рыбы, и одной Сэкигахары не хватило бы, чтобы избавиться от них. Уэсуги подписал мирный договор только под угрозой переброса токугавских войск с Сэкигахары в Синано; тень дядюшки-«бога войны» явно жгла самолюбие наследника. 

Когда Нагамаса воскликнул: «Сёгун, брось нас в огонь!», Иэясу усмехнулся: 

— Скоро. Ждать недолго осталось.


End file.
